warrior cats-Adventurers in Shore clan
by Skittykittybean
Summary: the odd she cat pale star has just become the leader of her clan, read about the different adventures of her and the cats under her leadership. what will the cats of shore clan do in all their different adventures.
1. allegiances

Allegiances

 **Shore clan-**

Leader- Pale star-pale brown she cat with large ears and dark brown eyes

Deputy- River nose-red brown tabby she cat with brown eyes and long snout

Medicine cat- Weasel fern-grey she cat with yellow eyes

Warriors-

Quail willow-ginger tabby she cat with gold eyes

Rubble blossom-tortishell she cat with brown eyes

Big storm- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Spotted coat-white she cat with black and brown patches and blue eyes

Stream fleck-cream and brown tom wih white underbelly and muzzle

Shell thorn-black she cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Toad song-red brown tom with amber eyes

Keen Feather-brown tabby tom with black eyes

Ash Ear-light grey She cat with dark grey points and blue eyes

Speckle Tail-grey Tom with white speckled fur and green eyes

Shade Tree-black She cat with white paws and tail tip and yellow eyes

Tiny Whisker-black She cat with a white muzzle and white back paws

Apprentice- Brindle Paw

gentle Mist-small white tom with black patches and green eyes

dust Pounce- large ginger She cat with white chest and brown back

elm spot -brown and grey Tom with yellow eyes

sky Tail-white She cat with darker points and ice blue eyes

owl Fang-pitch black tom with bright gold eyes

wasp Gaze-gold tabby Tom with black stripes and green eyes

Apprentice-

Brindle Paw-light blue grey She cat with blue eyes

Queens-

Shadow Speck-brown tabby She cat with a white chest and muzzle and bright amber eyes (mother of toad songs kits)

Curl wave-curly furred tortishell she cat with green eyes (pregnant with keen feathers kits)

Kits-

Mellow kit-tortishell she cat with amber eyes

Feather Kit-brown Tom with green eyes and white paws

Elders-

Copper Spots-brown Tom with a light brown underbelly and yellow eyes and dappled back

Brook branch – black She cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle and paws


	2. prologue

prologue

Sparkling dew shimmered on the blades of bright green grass, a small grey squirrel was nibbling on a nut in the grass unaware of the white cat stalking towards it.

The white tom launched forward and delivered a quick practiced blow to the squirrel's neck, he picked the fresh prey up and was about to return to his den in the starry green glade, to enjoy his prey with his clan mates, when he heard the crack of a branch to the left of him.

He dropped the squirrel again and scented the air, he smiled when he recognized the scent.

"greetings dawn blossom what do you require" he said turning to the small brown tabby.

Dawn blossom stepped out of the bushes looking worried "greetings storm flash I must talk to you about your former apprentice and the current leader of shore clan pale wing or should I say pale star" she told him.

"what is there to talk about "he said, as he bent down to pick up his prey again.

"I just can't wrap my head around it your own brother chose your apprentice to be his deputy instead of you, was swan star right to make her his deputy and now the clan leader" dawn blossom said, in worry.

"of course pale star was a good choice; leadership is a heavy weight, one I never wanted, but pale star seems to be thriving at the moment in her position, she is going to be a fine leader" storm flash mumbled around his squirrel.

"ugh, I don't know any more, pale star isn't exactly leader material, she's just very, you know" dawn blossom said, not able to think of a word to describe the shore clan's current leader, and wishing storm flash would understand her worry.

Knowing dawn blossom was having trouble describing his apprentice he finished her sentence for her "eccentric, is the word your looking for, pale star may not act like most cat but she only has the best in mind for everyone and swan star knew that" storm flash told her.

"but she's too strange, there are many other cats that swan star could of chose, I was his medicine cat why didn't he listen to me? why won't you listen to me!" dawn blossom said upset.

Storm flash sighed, dawn blossom was not the first to question if pale star was the right cat to lead the clan, her personality was certainly strange and her flaws many but he knew that once the people oppose to her leadership got to know her they would see what him and his brother saw in the odd she cat.

"maybe you should not second guess my brother's decision so soon" he finally told her.

"I know but, I'm just worried, especially for my apprentice, weasel fern didn't take my death well, I'm worried that if pale star dose something rash weasel fern may not be able to correct her actions before it is too late" dawn blossom said ears drooping.

"you shouldn't worry, weasel is no longer an apprentice, she is a full grown medicine cat and she will be able to see you in her dreams and during the full moon at the moon pillar, she will guide pale star and her other clan mates if anything happens" he told he.

"I guess your right, if anything goes wrong we will intervene" dawn blossom said, sighing as if a weight was lifted of her shoulders.

"great, so how about we share this squirrel, we didn't die just to spend our time in star clan worrying about nothing" he said as they entered the bright clearing, where other starry pelted cats were grooming each other and eating prey together.

Dawn blossom nodded and leaned down to take a bite of the squirrel.

This is the prologue of this small book of adventures of the shore clan cats. Just comment any questions you may have and I'll answer as best I can.

fun fact- storm flash was pale stars mentor and is actually her cousin, dawn blossom is weasel ferns aunt


	3. chapter 1

Adventurers in Shore clan-chapter 1-pale star goes on patrol

The wind howled through the trees that bordered the sandy shore of the calm river, kicking up leafs and sands as it went, it blew cold wet air that battered the fur of the cats that had made their home near the shore.

Reeds and brambles had been weaved into thick and powerful walls that surrounded a clearing that was mostly empty but there were glowing eyes peeking out from ditches under bushes and large flat rocks.

there was a small gathering of cats, they were huddling closely around a red tabby with a strangely long narrow snout, they all stood in front of a large dead tree which's roots curled into the earth, the cold wet wind soaked their fur lightly and they occasionally shook it out.

One of the cats, a ginger tabby who looked very uncomfortable having her fur blown about asked the question that seemed to be on all the cats minds" river nose why have you brought us out of our dens in this weather"

River nose replied "the prey pile is running low quail willow, the storm has been keeping us from hunting and patrolling on our territory for too long and now that the rain has stopped we must take the opportunity to restock or we will starve" the gathered cats looked over at the prey pile.

even though the prey pile was under a large flat rock, the storm had still managed to soak the prey, the few fish and mice that were in the pile were bedraggled and muddy and they looked like they should have been thrown away long ago, it didn't help when quail willows stomach growled in hunger.

"river nose is right, I volunteer for the hunting patrol, my mate is eating for more than just herself now" a brown tabby said stepping forward.

Some the warriors mewed in agreement and stepped forward to be sorted into patrols.

"ugh, can't we sit this one out tiny whisker it cold and my fur is soaking" said a small blue grey she cat, shaking her pelt out.

"no brindle paw, the clan needs the prey and this is a good learning experience for you, on some occasions warriors must hunt through extreme weather" tiny whisker said shaking her back paws to rid them of water, brindle paw huffed but followed her mentors lead.

River nose thought over which cats would be best for each patrol "okay the border patrol will consist of big storm, shell thorn and sky tail" river nose said looking over her clan mates.

The three cats nodded and walked through the reed entrance of the camp to start their patrol.

"keen feather, tiny whisker, brindle paw, quail willow and- "river nose was about to announce the last cat for the patrol when a voice interrupted her from behind.

"I will be going on the patrol with you" they all looked to see a pale brown she cat making her way out of a gap in the roots of the dead tree.

"pale star are you sure? you should stay here in camp encase of an emergency" river nose told her leader.

"don't try to stop me river nose, ever since I became leader I never get to go hunting anymore" pale star said padding up to the groups of cats.

"I agree with river nose, your too important to the clan to be going out right after a large storm there's no telling what's happened in the territory since we've all been stuck in camp" a cream and brown tom said.

"it doesn't matter I'm your leader and the clan is my responsibility, and anyways stream fleck shouldn't you be in the medicine cat den, your nose is dripping" pale star replied, she was right stream flecks nose was leaking and his eyes were slightly red and watering.

he flattened his ears in embarrassment and padded over into weasel ferns den to get his cold treated.

"are you really sure pale star" tiny whisker asked.

"oh my star clan, our leaders coming on patrol with us, this is my chance to prove myself worthy of being a warrior" brindle paw said happily, she continued to mumble to herself about how she could impress pale star and become a warrior.

"see brindle paw wants me to go hunting with you" pale star said chest puffed out.

River nose sighed at her leaders childish behavior "alright fine, but just be careful okay" she finally relented, she knew she was going to regret this.

"alright let's get to hunting, we got prey to catch and cats to feed" pale star said walking towards the reed tunnel.

"hey wait for us" a small chirpy voice mewed.

"yea we want to come too" another tiny voice called.

The cats all turned to see two small kittens running across the clearing, the wet grass brushed against their bellies as they ran.

"mellow kit feather kit come back hear" a white and brown she cat called, running out of the nursery after her young kits.

"but we want to go hunting too" feather kit mewed as his mother caught up to him and his tortishell sister, their ears flattened sadly.

Pale star stopped and looked back"well, come on then" she said to the kits.

The kits gasped and hopped up happily"really" they said.

Their mother, shadow speck's eyes widened "pale star!" she cried, mad that her leader was trying to take her kits hunting.

Pale star laughed "I'm kidding, sorry kits maybe in a few more moons, and well bring you with us" she said.

The kits seemed to deflate and Shadow speck was still mad, the kits father toad song helped her carry her kits back to the nursery, she scolded her kits as they walked.

River nose sighed again, yep she defiantly regretted her decision, she would never understand her leader.

Pale star lead the hunting patrol out of camp, drops of water were clinging to their fun and wind was blowing into their faces as they walked along the sandy shore.

keen feather suddenly stopped and scented the air" I smell mouse its faint but fresh" he said.

"brindle paw, can smell any other prey other than mouse" tiny whisker asked her apprentice.

Brindle paw scented the air and shook out her fur "no, only mouse and the old smell of squirrel but its long gone" she said, tiny whisker nodded.

"alright quail willow and I will go to mystic lake to fish and you three hunt around hear" pale star said walking towards the lake, quail willow had to run to catch up to her, while the other three cats while confused walked off to hunt in the forest.

"should we really be going towards the lake; the storm may have caused the lake to swell or worse flood" quail leaf asked her leader.

"that is exactly why we need to go to the lake, we must see if that is really the case so we can warn the our clanmates" pale star said strangely serious.

Quail willow was surprised at her usually childish leaders being so serious, she suddenly stopped and scented the air.

Her eyes widened and she turned to pale star and said happily "I smell rabbit"

"so?" pale star said turning her head quickly.

"so!, pale star rabbits are rare on our territory and we need all the prey we can get" quail willow said in excitement, her stomach growled in hunger.

quail willow got into a hunting crouch and stalked through the bushes, there sitting in a patch of wet grass was a brown rabbit grooming its ears. She stalked forward.

But the rabbit turned its head suddenly towards her and bolted, "fox dung" quail willow cursed and raced after the rabbit, her white and ginger paws pounded against the wet earth kicking up dirt and leafs as she ran.

Pale star burst from the bushes to run after quail willow, suddenly she caught the scent of water on the wind and heard the sounds of water rushing, her eyes widened and she called out to her warrior "quail leaf stop" but quail leaf either didn't hear her or ignored her and continued to presue the rabbit.

The rabbit came to a halt on a ledge and looked around wildly for a chance to escape, but quail willow leapt forward and dug her claws into its shoulders and clamped her teeth around its neck.

"quail leaf watch out" pale star called, but it was too late, the ground under quail willows feet gave way, there was a splash and gasp from below the ledge.

Pale star quickly looked over the ledge to see quail willow on her side in a large puddle of muddy water, she was still gripping the rabbit eyes wide.

luckily she had only landed in a puddle and not the rushing river that at a second glance was indeed swollen with extra water.

as she got back onto her feet quail willow heard laughter coming from back up on the ledged, she looked up to see pale star laughing at her soaked and mud streaked form, her orange fur was weighed down and flattened with dirty water and the limp water logged rabbit she was holding didn't look very appetizing anymore.

As quail willow was blushing under her fur pale star finally recovered and slid down the bank to help her warrior "I tried to warn you" she said and helped quail willow lick her fur dry.

"let's just forget this ever happened" quail willow mumbled into the fur of her prey.

"come on lets catch some more prey, one little muddy rabbit wont feed the entire clan" pale star said as she finished grooming quail willows shoulders.

The two hunted and were able to add a small water vole, a hungry mouse despret enough to try chewing through a large nut in the middle of a clearing and a couple minnow to their prey cache.

The two cats walked side by side carrying their prey hanging from their jaws, they met back up with their three other clan mates.

keen feather was carrying a lizard and a tiny squirrel, tiny whisker was gripping a shrew by the tail, brindle paw was proudly carry a crow in her jaws.

"what happened to you" tiny whisker asked quail willow seeing her muddy fur.

Quail willow didn't reply and just looked away in embarrassment but pale star snickered.

Keen feather frowned as he saw how little prey they had collected "this should be enough to tide the clan over for today, but river nose will need to assign more hunting patrols" he said around his prey.

"I'll make sure she doses and I must warn all future patrols, the water levels have risen, so unless the patrols want to take an unexpected dip in the water like a certain someone, then they'll have to be careful" pale star mewed, brindle paw snickered when quail willows eyes narrowed in anger.

The five cats walked back to camp with prey in their jaws and high spirits.

the now white clouds move away from the sun, allowing sunlight to dry the wet earth and the cats saddened pelts.

quail feather looked up and thought about her clan's strange leader, pale star wasn't like their previous leader swan star, he was large and intimidating with narrow eyes and long white fur that was elegant, while pale star was a lean pale brown she cat with strangely large ears and wide eyes, she acted more like an hyper apprentice then a leader.

but it wasn't a bad thing quail willow thought, having a leader she could go on patrol with and laugh with about something as stupid as falling into a puddle was nice, though it was embarrassing.

"come on slowpoke" keen feather called to her, she snapped out of her musing to see that she had fallen behind the patrol, she ran to catch up to them.

fun fact-quail willow is big storms litter mate, she was the apprentice of a cat called plum leaf she was the mentor of owl fang

pale star and keen feather are litter-mates, and wasp gaze is their younger sibling,she got her large ears from her father cloud ear, who is brothers with snow coat swan star and storm flashes father. she was the mentor of her current deputy river nose


	4. Chapter 2

Adventurers in Shore clan-chapter 2-Mellow kit and feather kit go on an adventure

"Brindle star how dare you enter the territory of I mellow star" a torttishell she kit growled puffed up at a blue grey she cat carrying a fat squirrel across the clearing.

brindle paw looked over the thick fur of her squirrel and mumbled around its fur "oh hey mellow kit, can you move I need to give this squirrel to the elders"

"no I'm mellow star, not mellow kit" mellow kit whined, fur still puffed up.

"sure you are, but listen I've got a training session with tiny whisker so if you can just move aside" she said waiting for the small kit to move away from the entrance of the elder's den.

"haha, you just fell into my trap feather pelt now" mellow kit growled, her brother leapt out of the tall grass behind brindle paw, his tiny claws glinting in the sun.

Bridle paw side stepped feather kits sloppy attack and rolled her eyes, feather kit landed awkwardly and stumbled and fell onto his side with an 'oof'

mellow kit stared at her downed brother for a second before yelling out "curse you brindle star you may have beaten my deputy but I will not back down" she rushed at brindle paw and bit down on her paw with her little teeth.

Brindle paw shook her foot dislodging the tiny kit and sighed in annoyance "mellow kit, feather kit I really don't have time for this, in case you haven't realised being the only apprentice is extremely annoying and I want to become a warrior as fast as I can" brindle paw said pushing past the kits.

"well, we'll be apprentices soon so well come with you to training" feather kit said finally getting to his feet.

"yea" mellow kit agreed getting to her feet as well.

Brindle paw ignored them and slipped behind the bolder that marked the elder den entrance, they were about to follow the apprentice to pester her some more, when they heard a cat clear their throat behind them.

They turned to see their mother, her brown and white tabby fur gleaming in the sun and her amber eyes looked at them disapprovingly "were you two pestering brindle paw again" she asked.

"no!" they both said, knowing that if their mother found out they were trying to become warriors early again, it would mean spending the rest of the day behind the nursery's leaf and bramble walls.

"I think you were" she said accusingly, just then brindle paw came back out of the elder's den copper spots calling out after her "don't forget to bring new bedding next time" he called grouchily.

"yea, yea, oh greetings shadow speck" brindle paw said and bowed her head to the queen.

"hello brindle paw, I heard you have battle training today" shadow speck said.

"yes that's right" brindle paw confirmed.

"and I heard my kits are trying to go with you" shadow speck said turning her head towards her kits narrowing her eyes.

"uh yea" brindle paw said, feather kit and mellow kit flattened their ears to their heads in shame, shadow speck may have been a queen but she was still a lean intimidating warrior of shore clan, brindle paw was always intimidated by her.

"well you won't have to worry about them anymore, they will be spending the rest of the day in the nursery, now im sure tiny whisker is waiting for you in the training hollow" she said, walking over to her kits who complained about being grounded to the nursery.

"but mom" feather kit mewed ears still flattened.

"we were only playing" mellow kit added, claws scuffing the ground.

"no buts, you are still only kits and brindle paw is an apprentice, and keeping her in camp is both inconvenient to her and her mentor" their mother scolded them, brindle paw was edging away and she eventually began trotting towards the camp entrance.

Shadow speck began escorting her kits towards the nursery, they complained all the way, but no amount of 'come on' and 'please' changed their mothers mind, she nudged them under the bush that was the nursery.

They were now sitting in one the nursery mossy nest dejectedly, their mother was nestled beside them paws tucked underneath her body.

Curl wave the other queen of shore clan was sleeping soundly on her side in her own nest, her belly was large and round, feather kit had asked his mother once why her belly was so big, she told him curl wave was carrying kits, and that when they were ready they would join them in the nursery.

For the longest time feather kit thought curl wave had eaten her kits and had avoided her for the longest time, a few days ago he heard weasel fern talking to curl wave and her mate keen feather about how the kits could come any day now, he was so excited for new cats to play with he forgot about the eaten kits.

He looked over at curl wave, she rolled onto her back in her sleep, moss was clinging to her curled tortishell fur, he then spotted a moss ball, he then looked at his sister who was a black and ginger ball of sadness, he got an idea to cheer up his sister.

Mellow kit was mopping in the nest as far as she could from her mother, a ball of moss suddenly hit her in the back of her head, She growled and wiped around "hey" she cried.

she saw her brother had a paw on another moss ball, he hooked it with his claws and threw it at her, she leapt out of the nest dodging it with a hiss, she hooked her own claws into one of the moss balls and threw it back at her tabby brother.

It fell short of hitting him and he meowed with laughter, she growled again "why did you throw moss balls at me mouse brain"

"come on mellow kit, I'm just playing moss dodge with you" he said dodging the second moss ball his sister threw at him.

"well maybe I don't want to play moss dodge, anyway I'm sure the oh so great shadow speck wouldn't allow it" mellow kit said giving a sideways glance at her mother, shadow speck glanced at her as well, then closed her eyes and gave a "go on then" and turned away to rest again.

Mellow kit suddenly got an idea and as her brother threw the moss balls at her she picked them both up and ran to the other side of the nursery.

"hey!" feather kit cried as he chased after her and the only two moss balls in the nursery, when he was close enough she dropped the moss balls and pounced, pinning his shoulders with sheathed paws.

"ah!" he said in surprise, he struggled to get out from his sisters paws, "shh" mellow kit whispered, she looked to see if their mother noticed, shadow speck was looking at them with narrowed eyes, but she assumed they were only play fighting so she went back to resting.

"what in the name in star clan is so important you had to tackle me in the middle of a game" feather kit asked as his sister got off of him.

"shh, be quiet, we need to trick mom into falling asleep" she told him.

"why?" he asked confused.

"So we can go training with brindle paw of course" mellow kit said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"what but aren't we ground- oh, you want to sneak out don't you" feather kid said in realisation.

"yep, now act natural we need mom to be calm enough to fall asleep" she said glancing at her mom again.

"um, so what does acting natural mean I have to do" feather kit asked.

"I don't know, what do you always do" mellow kit asked.

"I usually do what you do" feather kit told her.

"okay then just follow my lead like you usually do" mellow kit told her brother, she hooked the moss ball with her claws and flung it at feather kit, he squeaked in surprise as it hit his side.

Feather kit in retaliation hooked his own claws into the other moss ball and flung it at mellow kit, she hopped out of the way, she flung another moss ball back at him.

After moss ball after moss ball was lobbed, mellow kit sent a side glanced her mother, shadow speck was fast asleep curled up in her mossy nest, mellow kit smirked.

"alright she's asleep, we can escape now" mellow kit told her brother.

Feather kit was in the middle of hooking his claws into a moss ball and looked confused "wha?- Oh yea, I forgot about that" feather kit said in embarrassment.

His sister sighed in exasperation "let's just get out of here" mellow kit mewed, as she shook the moss out of her fur.

The two kits padded towards the nursery entrance, but were stopped when curl wave shifted around in her nest to look at them "were are you kits going" she asks sleepily.

"um, were just going out to visit the elders" feather kit quickly lied.

"alright, say hello to them for me" curl wave said stretching her stiff limbs.

"we will" mellow kit said pushing out of the nursery entrance, she sighed in relief as they padded across the grass.

Feather kit began to walk towards the entrance, when his sister stopped him "where are you going?" mellow kit asked.

"were leaving camp right, so I'm going to the entrance" he told her.

"we can't, the warriors will see us trying to leave camp through the entrance, and our plan will be ruined" mellow kit warned.

"then how will we leave" feather kit asked.

"the dirt place, it has a secret entrance for emergency's, we can go through there" mellow kit told him.

Feather kit followed his sister towards the dirt place, he looked around as they walked, many of the cats were grooming each other and eating on prey together.

Suddenly mellow kit stopped and he bumped into the back off her he looked up and saw pale star coming out of the dirt place.

"hello kits" she said happily.

"greetings pale star" feather kit bowed to his leader, mellow kit stiffened when she saw the leader.

"what are you two doing out in camp, didn't your mom ground you" the leader asked.

"uh, well she let us out early for good behaviour" mellow kit said body still stiff.

Pale star smiled and leaned down "don't worry I won't tell her enjoy the green leaf heat while you still can" the pale brown she cat said pushing past them.

They watched their leader squeeze her way back under her dens root entrance, her fluffy tail disappeared finally disappeared and they let out a sigh of relief they didn't now they were holding.

"that was close" mellow kit said in relief.

"mellow kit, I don't really want to go training with brindle paw anymore, can't we just enjoy ourselves in camp like pale star said" feather kit said a bit shaken from almost being caught.

"no feather kit we've come too far to turn back now" she told her brother and walked into the dirt place, feather kit followed behind her still a bit scared they would be caught.

Mellow kit walked to the back of the dirt place and pushed a pile of rock away from a hole in the reed and bramble wall.

"hear it is quick let's go before someone catches us" mellow kit said pushing her way into the hole with ease, feather kit took a breath and followed his sister into the hole.

They exited the hole and pushed through the bush that hid the hole on the other side, they stopped to clean their pelts of the brambles and leafs that were stuck in their fur.

"okay feather kit we need to circle around to the entrance unseen, then we need to follow brindle paws scent to the training hollow" mellow kit said chest puffed out, she had everything planned out.

Feather kit groaned, he followed mellow kit into the bushes, she leads them around to the front of the outside of the camp, a light grey she cat and a gold tabby tom they recognized as ash ear and wasp gaze were standing at the entrance guarding it in case of intruders.

His stomach did a flip as he stepped on a twig and it made a cracking noise, ash ear and wasp gazes heads whipped over to their direction eyes narrowed.

The two kits held their breaths and stared wide eyed as the two cat stared at the bush they were in with narrowed scrutinizing gazes and tensed muscles, finally ash ear mewed to wasp gaze "it was probably just a mouse or squirrel" the two cats accepted this explanation and relaxed their muscles.

The two kits continued their journey through the bush carefully advoiding stepping on anymore twigs, when mellow kit decided they out of the guards site she stepped out of the bushes and shook out her pelt, feather kit did the same.

"that was a close call" feather kit said in fear, scared that ash ear of wasp gaze or something worse would burst out of the bushes at any time.

"we should be able to catch brindle paw and tiny whiskers scent, further along" mellow kit said, and sure enough they caught brindle paws leafy and fishy scent, they tracked her as best as two young kits could.

The scent lead them to a river were brindle paws scent ended, "now what do we do, she must of swam across, maybe we should just go back to camp" feather kit added to himself.

The river looked so very wide to them, clear blue and glistening, he even saw a few small fish swimming in the current. The very same current that could wash the two kits away, the only experience he had with swimming was when shadow speck put them in the small pool of water in camp used to train kits to swim early.

He was very proud of his ability to swim, even better than his sister his mother said once, but the still pool of water with his mother watching him was much different that a rushing river current, now more than ever he wished he was in camp in his nest with his mother's warm body to be curled around him.

"mellow kit we need to go home" he said trying to stop tears.

"no!" mellow kit said looking around angrily for a way to cross, they had come too far, they didn't know how to swim that well and the river was too deep for them to wade across, she finally spotted a cluster of stepping stones which was their best bet on getting across.

"look if we can get across with the stepping stones we can find brindle paw I promise" she said pointing her ginger and black tail tip at the stones.

"no mellow kit I don't want to do this anymore I'm going home" feather kit said upset.

"fine" mellow kit growled and ran up to the stepping stones she hopped across the slippery stones one by one with her small body, she suddenly slipped and landed splayed on her stomach, her claws scrabbling to cling to the soggy stone.

water was lapping at her pelt weighing it down trying to pull her of the rock, she cried out in panic "help!"

Feather kit turned back at the cry of his sister, and his eyes widened when he saw his sister clinging to the rock, he quickly ran over, in a rush of adrenaline he hopped onto the stepping stones one by one like his sister had, when he was close enough he grabbed her wet scruff and pulled her to the safety of the other side of the river.

The two kit flopped onto their sides and gasped to catch their breaths, mellow kit's tortishell coat was soaked and feather kits adrenaline was leaving his body leaving him exhausted.

mellow kit began to laugh when she realised that they were on the other side of the river they could train with brindle paw now.

"why are you laughing we almost died" feather kit gasped out.

"we can train with brindle paw now" she told him, but his eyes only narrowed further in anger.

"is that all you care about, not the fact you almost got swallowed by the river" he asked I anger.

"that's behind us now we get to see some cool warrior moves now" she said happily hopping up to her feet shakily but excitedly.

"no, I don't want to see warrior moves, I just want to go home" feather kit said getting to his feet as well, still upset.

"well unless you want to cross the river again, you might as well come with me" mellow kit said walking shakily towards a well walked path.

feather kit grumbled but followed his sister, hopefully tiny whisker and brindle paw would take them home.

They walked for what seemed like hours, their small bodies couldn't cover as much land as the warriors and apprentices and they didn't have enough energy to run, they followed brindle paw and tiny whiskers familiar scents, their stomach grumbled in hunger.

They finally walked into a large clearing with rocks and a dead tree at the edges, the dark green grass had been flattened by seasons of scrabbling paws and bodies rolling around in it, but as the two kits looked around in awe they realised no other cat was in the clearing, brindle paw and tiny whisker had long since left.

Mellow kit fell to the ground either from sadness or hunger feather kit didn't know, "mellow kit are you okay" he said anger forgotten in his panicked to see if his sister was okay.

"I- why, why are they not hear" she said upset.

"they must of left before we came" feather kit told her.

"but we work so hard to get hear, and it was all for nothing" she said looking down at the ground.

"I know, but- "feather kit stopped he didn't know what to say to cheer up his litter mate, she had never got this upset before, and since tiny whisker and brindle paw weren't hear he didn't know how they would get back to camp.

He curled around his sister, the sun was setting and he wondered if his mother had relised they were missing and if the warriors were looking for them, he fell asleep and when he woke up a while later the stars were out.

He looked up and wondered if their ancestors were watching them, his sister rolled over in her sleep, he heard footsteps and at first thought it was a fox coming to get a free meal but that thought was abandoned when he heard the familiar voices calling out their names.

"we're over here!" he called, the footsteps rushed towards them and the familiar red brown tabby pelt of his father came into view, he was accompanied by owl fang, spotted coat and rubble blossom.

The four cats rushed over to check the kits over when they realised they were okay and just hungry and tired toad song got angry "what were you two thinking" he growled.

"I- we, we wanted to be warriors "feather paw told his father.

"so you snuck out of camp, and gave me and your mother heart attack, for something you two would be learning about in two moons anyway" he shouted fur puffed up in anger.

"It was my fault" mellow kit mewed quietly, all cats looked at the tired tortishell kit.

"I made feather kit leaf camp with me, he told me to go back multiple times but I ignored him, its my fault we're out here" she said sadly.

"no!" feather kit mewed "it's my fault I should of stopped mellow kit sooner" he told the cats.

Toad song stared at his two kits and sighed "let's get back to camp, your mother and pale star will decide your punishment" he picked up feather kit by the scruff and rubble blossom picked up mellow kit.

The cats ran, their long legs carrying them over distances that took the kits an hour to travel in what seemed like only minutes, they made it back to the river in record time, feather kit was amazed when his father waded through the water with ease feather kits tail didn't even touch the river as they crossed, it made his realise just how big his father was.

"toad song did you find the kits" shadow speck called when she saw the patrol coming through the camp entrance, toad song and rubble blossom showed her that feather kit and mellow kit were fine, "my kits" she cried happily and started to lick them all over as they were placed in front of her.

Cats had gathered to see if the kits were okay, one cat a small grey she cats pushed through carrying herbs in her jaws, her pelt smelled of calming lavender, this was shore clans medicine cat weasel fern.

"shadow speck may I give the kits a check over just in case" she asked, shadow speck hesitated in case her kits would disappear again but agreed, weasel fern ran a black nose over their bodies looking for wounds.

she gave feather kit a clean bill of health but asked if she could keep mellow kit in the medicine den for a bruised rib and in case of a cold from her damp pelt, but she said mellow kit would be running around again real soon.

Feather kit watched from the safety of his mother warm belly as his sister was carried into the medicine cat den.

"you two are grounded for life" his mother told him, "that's okay I don't think I like the outside of camp" he told her snuggling closer to her.

Shadow speck was happy to have her kits back in the safety of the camp, and hoped they wouldn't be having another adventure until they were at least apprentices.

Comment which cat you would like to see a chapter about next even a rouge or kittypet

Fun facts- toad song is river nose and weasel ferns litter-mate making them feather kit and mellow kits aunts. Mellow kit is more of a leader and boisterous while feather kit is a follower and shy, brindle paw use to be friends with them as a kit but after she was apprenticed she lost time for them. Ash ear is brindle paws mom, brindle paw got her name because when she was born she had small streaks of brown in her fur but it faded later on in life and she became more blue-grey in color.


	5. Chapter 3

chapter 3-weasel ferns grief

Weasel fern sat in front of a mound of dirt with grass growing over it, there was a lose dead flower placed on the mound, she sat there her grey ears flopped against her head in sadness as she stared at the mound.

"oh dawn blossom why did you leave me so soon, I'm not ready" she whispered in grief.

A small white tom with black patches walked up to her with a bundle of leafy green herbs, he placed them down next to her, "is this the right herb weasel fern" he asked her, weasel fern got up and replaced the flower on the mound with a new one and turned back to her clan mate.

She looked over the herbs and said" yes they're perfect gentle mist, I'm sorry you had to get them yourself, it's just whenever I pass her grave I get so emotional" she said sadly looking back to the mound as they walked, she had wrapped the herbs in a beech leaf and has holding the bundle gently in her jaws.

Gentle mist nodded "I understand, sometimes I still feel grief over father's death" he said.

"how do you cope so well, every time I feel like I'm over it the feelings of grief seem to well back up again" she told him around the herbs.

"the thought that they want you to accept their death and get over it, because they want you to be happy helps a lot" he told her.

"she was the mother I never had along with my mentor you know" weasel fern said.

"I know mother told me you use to hang around the medicine cat den as a kit more than playing with your siblings" gentle said with humour in his voice.

She smiled around her herbs "yea, when I was apprenticed to her was the best moment of my life, I finally got to spend the person I cherished most" she told him, she smiled when she thought of her happy moments as an apprentice to dawn blossom, but frowned again when she realised she would never have any more of those good memory's.

Gentle mist decided it was time for a change of subject "so what are these herbs for" he asked awkwardly, she looked at him and sighed.

"they're chervil, they help queens in kitting, I got them for curl wave" weasel fern told him.

"that's nice" gentle mist said awkwardly glancing to the side.

'Good job weasel fern, you scared another cat away with your problems' weasel fern thought to herself.

"oh hey there's camp, uh sorry weasel fern I've got to go on patrol see you later" gentle mist said his paws trumped against the earth as he ran to camp.

She sighed again and pushed her way through the camp entrance, she walked across the clearing looking at all of her clan mates, they were happy unlike her, some of them were sharing prey with family, she hadn't talked to river nose and toad song in a while but it was for the best.

The two had their own life's and problems, river nose was the deputy she had more than enough on her shoulders with being pale stars second in command, and toad song had his job as a warrior not to mention two rowdy kits to help his mate take care of.

She sighed again as she pushed her way into her den were a cat was waiting for her, "greetings pale star what are you doing in hear" she bowed her head and asked her leader.

"hello weasel fern, I just got a bad thorn in my pad" pale star said, weasel fern then noticed pale star was in one of patient nest paw stuck out pad up.

She walked over and examined her paw, there was a splinter in one of pale stars' toe pads, but pale stars' pads were also cracked horribly, "oh pale star your pads there in terrible condition" weasel fern said turning to the crack in the rock were she kept her herbs, she put the chervil in and took out some coltsfoot, catch weed and dock leafs.

"so, they've always been like that" pale star said, "that's not good pale star they could have gotten infected, you should've come to me so I could heal them" weasel fend said as she plucked the splinter out of pale stars' pad, pale star licked the blood that welled up away on instinct.

"speaking of people holding onto thing they don't want to bother others with, why haven't you talked to me about the fact you're still grieving over dawn blossom" pale star said innocently.

Weasel ferns eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed, "unlike a badly cracked pad dawn blossoms death can't be fixed" she said and began to chew up the herbs into a poultice.

"but it's been five moons already" pale star said, "you need to move on its what dawn blossom wants" she added.

"I know but it's just too hard to forget, I just wish we could've made at least one more memory together" weasel fern said as she applied the poultice to pale stars rough and cracked pads.

"hm, I guess you don't know since you weren't born yet, but keen feather and I had a third littermate" pale star said looking out into the camp through the medicine cat den entrance.

"wasp gaze?" weasel fern said thinking pale star was talking about her other brother, pale star shook her head "his name was leaf kit, he was my best friend" pale star said, weasel fern listened.

"we had some great times together leaf fall was our favourite season we would always run through the leafs crunching them under our paws, I miss him dearly" pale star said sadly.

"what happened to him" weasel fern asked thinking she already knew the answer, "it was our second leaf bear ever and everything was fine until cats started to get sick, leaf kit and my mother were two of them, the medicine cat at the time mossy glow didn't have enough cat mint to help all the cats and leaf kit died, my mother deer briar followed him to star clan soon after" pale star finished sadly.

Weasel fern looked surprised, pale star had lost two very important cats in her life and yet she was so happy still, "how are you till so positive" she asked her leader.

"I just think of how leaf kit and my parent would cringe if they saw me moping over them years after their deaths, you know someone has to keep clan moral up, they actually wanted to rename me to happy paw in my apprentice ceremony" she told weasel fern smiling again.

Weasel fern looked amazed, "oh by the way are you going to put the poultice on the rest of my pads or just the one" pale star asked amused, weasel fern she had been so engrossed in pale stars story she had stopped heling pale star pads, she blushed under her fur and apologised.

She finished up applying the poultice to pale stars' pads, "okay so you should stay of your paws for the next couple days, oh, and come back regularly so I can see if they're healing" weasel fern added as pale star left the den.

Weasel fern looked out of her den into the sky, the sun was beginning to set, she decided to turn in for an early night, she walked to the back of the den were two beds were set aside for the medicine cat and their apprentice.

She remembered when she was the apprentice curled up in the nest next to dawn blossoms, she shook her head and stepped into the bigger of the two the one dawn blossom used to sleep in, she reached her paw over to her personal stash of goat weed, a herb that helped curve grief.

She looked down at the oval leafs and sighed, she remembered gentle mist and pale stars' words, she placed the herbs back in the pile and curled up in her nest and closed her eyes.

she suddenly smelled fresh green grass and mint, she opened her eyes and found herself in a bright green clearing with a starry sky and bright moon overhead, cats with starry pelts were all chatting and grooming each other around her.

She knew where she was instantly, "star clan" she said she hadn't been here since dawn blossom died, not even the moon pillar had helped access her ancestors hunting ground, she had wished almost every night to come hear and see dawn blossom, but now on a night were she only wanted sleep hear she was.

"greeting, weasel fern" a voice called behind her, she turned wide eyed to see dawn blossom walking towards her.

"why?" weasel fern asked "why, what" dawn blossom asked, but she already knew the answer, "why do you come now, when I'm finally getting over you" weasel fern said, voice wavering, she sat down head lowered.

Dawn blossom sighed, and draped her tail over weasel ferns grey shoulder in a way of comforting her, "you needed to recover on your own, if I had come to you right after my death, you wouldn't have been able to become independent" dawn blossom told her.

"but why not give me closer, i- when you died I could barely function, I only just got my medicine cat name, and the dog just came out of nowhere, why did you fight it" weasel fern said grief racking her as she swallowed back sobs.

"because if I didn't other good cats would" dawn blossom told her, weasel ferns eyes widened "I knew I would most likely die in the fight, and I hadn't thought how you would of handled my death and I'm sorry for that" dawn blossom solemnly.

Weasel fern just sat eyes looking down until she finally said "but you said you didn't let me contact you because I needed to become independent, what does that even mean" dawn blossom sighed and removed her tail from weasel ferns shoulder.

"I raised you since birth due to your mother dying you know this right, you stayed by my side by becoming my apprentice while your siblings went off to be warriors and became independent of me, my death only affected you so badly because you were too attached to me" dawn blossom told her.

"I- I'm sorry" weasel fern stuttered, dawn blossom sighed again but smiled "it's okay but there's someone I want you to meet" she said, the bushes rustled and an red brown tabby she cat came out and padded over to the two, her pelt was starry and her eyes were a bright amber.

"this is amber fern, your mother" dawn blossom introduced her sister to her niece, amber fern smiled and greeted her daughter" hello weasel fern", weasel fern was surprised she had only known her father and he mostly ignored her and his other kits when he was alive.

She rushed over and rubbed her face along her mother's body "mom! I'm sorry we only get to meet now, is dad with you as well" she asked, amber fern frowned and said" no grey swoop isn't here, he's is too much of an idiot to come see his own kit, but don't worry I loved you more than he ever could" amber fern told her.

Weasel fern smiled and they continued to talk, dawn blossom smiled seeing her niece happy again after so long, sadly it was time for weasel fern to go, she walked forward and placed a paw on the grey cats shoulder "it's time for you to go back your clan mates need you" she told her.

Weasel fern wanted to object but knew it was for the best, the world around her began to fade to black, she woke up to a paw prodding her side and a frantic voice "weasel fern wakes up curl wave is giving birth" it was spotted coat her blue eyes were wide and panicked.

Weasel fern bolted up right, "are you sure" she asked in panic, but spotted coat didn't have time to replied because there was a loud yowl coming from the nursery, it was defiantly curl wave, weasel fern leapt out of her nest and ran to where she stored her herbs.

she grabbed chervil and borage leaf in her jaws and called back to spotted coat "grab me as many stick as you can and bring them to the nursery" She ran without letting spotted coat reply.

She pushed past her clan mates that had gathered in front of the nursery to see the commotion, when she entered the nursery keen feather was by his mate's side as she writhed in pain, shadow speck was also there trying to wrangle her kits to leave.

"all of you out I need to work with curl wave alone" she told them, shadow speck finally got feather kit and mellow kit out the entrance of the nursery, but keen feather was reluctant to leave his mates side, "it's okay ill make sure the kits survive" she told him, he nodded his head and reluctantly walked out of the nursery, weasel fern got to work.

"Chew this chervil it wall help" she said pushing the herbs to curl waves snout, the queen lapped up the herb and began chewing her body still convulsing as she chewed, weasel fern rubbed her side in a comforting gesture, spotted coat then ran in a bundle of sticks in her jaws, weasel fern took one and placed it in curl waves jaws.

"bite down when you feel too much pain" she told the tortishell, "do you need anything else" spotted coat asked, "yes stay here and help me clean the kits when they come" she told the dappled warrior.

The paw she had placed on curl waves belly felt a ripple and curl wave let out a muffled screamed around the stick, she bit down as a kit slipped out into the nest the stick split into pieces, weasel fern quickly gave spotted coat the kit to clean and she replaced the stick in cur waves mouth.

Spotted coat licked the kit clean and It mewled for its mother, weasel fur examined it and called" a tom" and put it next to curl waves belly, the kit was a little black tabby tom, it was amazing to think that tiny kit would grow into a big warrior like his parents.

Curl wave groaned in happiness seeing her first kit begin to nuzzle up to her, but when a second ripple racked her body she splintered the stick in her jaws as her second kit plopped onto her nest, Weasel fern and spotted coat repeated what they did with the first kit.

"a she cat" weasel fern told curl wave, the kit was a brown tabby like her father and a little like dawn blossom, no she wouldn't think of that, she placed the it next to its brother, "that seems to be all the kits" she told curl wave who sighed in relief.

She walked out with spotted coat and announced to the clan "two kits a tom and she cat" they all yowled in happiness and keen feather pushed past her to see his family, she followed his in to see what they named the kits.

Keen feather had curled his body around his mates and was nuzzling his kits who mewled, "what are you going to name them" weasel fern asked, curl wave pointed her tail to the tom "this is swift kit and we wanted you to name the she kit" the told her.

Weasel fern looked at the brown tabby she kit, and almost said dawn kit but decided this kit deserved its own name, she took a breath "droplet kit" she said, the kit seemed to mewl in agreement.

"droplet kit, I like its cute but elegant" keen feather said nuzzling his daughter happily, weasel fern smiled and left the nursery to the little family, "lets welcome swift kit and droplet kit to the clan" she called, "swift kit, droplet kit, swift kit, droplet kit" everyone called into the night.

Weasel fern smiled and looked into the crowd and saw pale star standing there cheering loudly, weasel fern took a double take when she thought she saw a little starry brown cat standing next to her leader smiling at her 'leaf kit' she thought.

Weasel fern was surprised when the cat seemed to dissolve into starlight and disappear, she smiled and looked up at silver pelt, 'I'll be a better clan mate to them dawn blossom and mom don't you worry'

Comment which cat you would like to see a chapter about next even a rouge or kittypet

Fun fact- weasel ferns father grey swoop ignored her and her siblings when their mother died in child birth, if leaf kit had survived he would have had the name leaf runner, dawn blossom gave weasel fern the suffix fern in honor of her sister, leaf kit came down from star clan to see his brother keen feathers kits, weasel fern was a depressed introvert after dawn blossoms death and was like for almost an entire year, I'm thinking of putting grey swoop in the dark forest but it's up to you, gentle mist and owl fang miss his father dearly but not as much as their mother shade tree.


	6. Chapter 4

chapter 4- gentle mist and owl fangs rowdy apprentices

Adventurers in Shore clan-chapter 4- gentle mist and owl fangs rowdy apprentices

Gentle mist awoke to a paw prodding him, he looked up sleepily to see his brother owl fang standing over him, "come gentle mist, pale star is expecting us in her den" owl fang said his fluffy tail flicking.

"why so early in the morning, it's not even time for the dawn patrol" gentle mist asked shaking his pelt to rid it of lose moss, he began to lick his pelt to at least look presentable to his leader.

"it doesn't matter, she is our leader, and all that's all that matters" owl fang said, weaving his way around the other warriors, and out of the den entrance.

Gentle mist followed his brother out of the den, they walked together in the light of the rising sun, their pelts were bathed in golden light, no other cat was up at the moment.

They squeezed their bodies through the roots made up the entrance of pale stars' den, the den was a small cavern underneath a dead tree, standing in the den was pale star and her deputy river nose.

"he- greeting you two" pale star said when river nose glared at her, "greeting pale star, river nose what do you require of us" owl fang asked.

"I believe you two are ready for apprentices" pale star said, river nose nodded "you will mentor mellow kit and feather kit and teach them everything you know" the red brown tabby said.

"do you accept this responsibility" pale star asked, both gentle mist and owl fang nodded, they looked calm on the outside but inside they were very excited even owl fang, an apprentice was a huge honour it meant the leader trusted you with the wellbeing of a new warrior.

"alright owl fang you will mentor mellow kit, hopefully your calmer nature will rub off on her" river nose said, "and gentle mist you will mentor feather kit, you will be tasked with making him a confident powerful warrior" pale star told him.

"we will do our best" gentle mist said, bowing the two brothers left the leaders den, they walked towards the prey pile and decided to share a trout, they took turns eating chunks out of the trout, when they had finished their prey some cats had begun to wake up and grab their own prey.

Sky tail walked over and took a mouse off the pile, she looked over at the two and smiled and walked off, gentle mist blushed he had always liked the she cat but he was usually too shy to talk to her, owl fang didn't acknowledge the she cat and continued to groom himself.

Suddenly pale star called out from one of the branches on her dead tree "all cats old enough to hunt their own prey and swim the current gather around the gnarled tree" cats stopped what they were doing and created a circle around the gnarled tree pale star was perched on.

There was excited chatter from the nursery and mellow paw and feather paw ran out their mother followed behind telling them to be respectable and walk slowly.

Droplet kit and swift kit tried to follow them but curl wave pulled them back in to the nursery with them complaining "we want to be apprentices too" swift kit mewed, "no kits, your too young "they disappeared back into the bush.

When mellow kit and feather kit were at the middle of the circle of cat's, pale star called out again "mellow kit and feather kit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as mellow paw and feather paw. Your mentors will be owl fang and gentle mist respectively. I hope they will pass down all they knows on to you" she said.

Owl fang walked up to mellow paw and leaned down and touched noses with her "I know you will be a powerful warrior in the future" he said encouragingly, mellow paw smiled and continued to bounce around happily.

Gentle mist padded up to feather paw who was more shy than mellow paw, they touched their noses together hesitantly and gentle mist gave his apprentice an encouraging nod and together they walked over to their sibling.

The clan burst into cheers "feather paw, mellow paw, feather paw, mellow paw" they called to two apprentices parents swelled with pride and the apprentices themselves puffed their chest out, even feather paw.

"that is all for now" pale star said leaping down from the gnarled tree, the two new mentors looked at their apprentices who were talking happily about their new apprenticeship, "come on you two we will join the border patrol and you can get a look at the territory" gentle mist said.

"really we get to go around the outside of camp!" mellow paw said excitedly, owl fang nodded "yes, the border patrol is a vital way that we protect ourselves from threats but it is also convenient to show you two around" the four of them padded over to were river nose was creating the patrols.

"we would like to join the dawn patrol" gentle mist said, river nose nodded "join shell thorn, wasp gaze and sky tail at the entrance" she told them.

They nodded and walked to were the rest of their patrol was waiting, "your bringing two new on a patrol, were anything bad could happen" shell thorn said angrily, "calm down shell thorn this is just the easiest way for us to show our apprentices around" owl fang said.

Mellow paw and feather paw hid behind their mentors as the black she cat got even more angry "so you're going to slow us down" she growled, "calm down shell thorn, they're only apprentices" wasp gaze said his tail tip was twitching in annoyance.

"you can tell me to calm down when you're a senior warrior like me, but until then shut your trap" shell thorn growled at the golden tom, sky tail ignored the other bickering warriors and walked over to gentle mist and the apprentices, "don't mind shell thorn she's just mad she didn't get one of you as her apprentice"

"well I'm glad I'm not her apprentice" feather paw said as he watched the black she cat turn away angrily from wasp gazes and owl fang, gentle mist agreed "she looks just about ready to shred all of our ears, I would hate to see what she'd be like if an apprentice of hers messed up" he joked, sky tail laughed but the apprentices didn't look amused.

Shell thorn finally agreed to let the apprentices come along "fine, but if they slow us down, they're going right back to camp" shall thorn led the group out of camp fur puffed up in anger.

The two apprentices looked around they recognized the path they were on as the one to the river, "are we going to the river" feather paw asked, wasp gaze looked back and said "yes the river wraps around our territory and it is easiest to follow it and mark the borders as we go"

They walked until they were at the river, mellow paw and feather paw flinched away from the rushing water their exsperiance as kits made them cautious, gentle mist saw this "you have nothing to worry about the water cannot hurt you" he assured them.

Owl fang lead the group around the river, they padded along the sandy shore, mellow paw saw movement in the water and turned her head to see a small silver fish darting about in the water, "there's a fish in the water" she exclaimed.

Shell thorn turned "so?" she said still angry, "aren't we going to catch it" mellow paw asked, it was owl fang who replied "no this is a border patrol not a hunting patrol and anyway you do not know the proper technique to hunt yet" he told his apprentice.

"but-"she said still eying the fish, "see I told you she would slow us down" shell thorn said, mellow paw growled at the rude warrior, "it doesn't matter now, were at the border" wasp gaze said stopping mellow paws rude rebuttal.

"I will mark the first marker, to show the apprentices how it's done" gentle mist said, he walked up to a small shrub that was soak in shore clan scent, gentle mist marked the shrub and they continued on their patrol.

"how far are we going" feather paw asked his paws felt like lead, his sister was still happily hopping around looking at everything they passed, "since your still young we will just mark the border of the two leg place and then well head back to camp for something to eat" sky tail said her ice blue eyes glinting in the light.

"what no just because they're apprentices doesn't mean they can stop us from protecting the borders properly" shell thorn said angrily, "calm down shell thorn they're barley out of the nursery, and the evening patrol can mark the rest of the borders" wasp gaze said his tail flicked in anger.

Shell thorn stalked away muttering "useless apprentices", mellow paw huffed in anger and though 'I'll show you' she ran ahead of the patrol chest puffed out, "mellow paw where do you think your going" owl fang called after her.

"I'm going on ahead to mark the border" she called back, she didn't wait for a reply as she weaved around bushes and other foliage, she finally stopped at a large boulder that smelled strongly of her clan.

There were strange looking shapes in the distant surrounded with what looked like a wall of thin wide sticks? which confused her until she remembered what her mother told her about two legs and how they made strange dens, with strange protective walls of upright sticks, she didn't think about it too much she had a job to do.

she just hoped the strange furless creatures didn't come and take her away like in the stories, like gentle mist showed her she sprayed the rock that was the border marker, "there now that I marked the border shell thorn can't call me useless anymore" she said to herself.

There was a strange tinkling noise, her ears perked up and she whipped her head around, she knew she saw a flash of a thin silver tail disappearing into the bushes a few fox lengths from the border of the two-leg place, with the tinkling sound following it, she narrowed her eyes.

"mellow paw!" owl fang said as he and the rest of the patrol came out of the bushes bordering the river, "what do you think you were doing running off like that" he growled, "i- I wanted to mark the border to impress you" mellow paw replied.

"impress me, running off on your first day out of camp will not impress me, for this you must be punished, you will take care of the elder for the rest of the day while feather paw trains in hunting" he said, his gold eyes narrowed in anger.

Mellow paw went wide eyed "but I saw another cat" she said thinking of the tail she saw before and trying to distract owl fang from punishing her, "another cat?" sky tail asked, "yes, they had silver fur they were in the bushes over there, they made a strange sound" she said pointing her black and ginger tail at the bush she saw the tail disappear into.

"she probably lying, no sane cat would come anywhere near our border" shell thorn said, "but we should check it out, if what she says is true it may be a kitty pet trying to sneak into our territory" gentle mist said, "fine but I'm taking mellow paw back to camp" owl fang said, he pushed his apprentice along back towards the river.

Gentle mist turned away from his angry brother and crossed the border sky tail and feather paw following him, shell thorn and wasp gaze still didn't believe mellow paw and sat on the border shell thorn scowling, gentle mist sniffed the bush mellow paw had said she saw the cat disappear into.

it smelled strongly of the sour scent of two leg place mixed with cat, he wrinkled his nose in disgust "definitely kitty pet" he told his clan mates, who's faces were also wrinkled in disgust feather paw was even gagging he had never smelt a scent as terrible as this.

"this bush is only a couple fox length from our border, and yet this kitty-pet almost crossed right over it, I don't doubt if mellow paw hadn't scared them away we would've had a chase on our paws" sky tail said licking her lips trying to remove the scent from her scent glands.

"how can a cat smell so bad" feather paw said nose still wrinkled, "if you think kitty pet scent is bad then I don't think you can be a warrior, dogs, foxes and roughs smell even worse" shell thorn said crossing the border and taking her own whiff of the scent her face didn't wrinkle like the younger cats did.

Wasp gaze took his own whiff of the scent his eyes widened and his golden striped tail puffed up "this is worse than It first seemed" he said, "what?" feather paw asked "take another sniff" the golden tabby said, gentle mist did just that his eyes also widened.

"there's more than one scent and some are older than others" the white and black tom said green eyes narrowing, "meaning?" feather paw asked, "that more than one cat has been regally visiting our border and we only now realised" shell thorn growled.

"we need to warn the clan" sky tail said, "warn them about what, a couple kitty pets can't do anything" shell thorn said, "but they could be looking for an opening to steal our prey" wasp gaze said angrily clawing the ground as if it was the pelt of the kitty pet.

"the only thing we can do at the moment is warn the other patrols to check this area better" sky tail said, a low growl rumbled in the warriors throats as they walked back along the shore feather paw wasn't growling he was just scared, his first real time out of camp was becoming hectic and he was worried for mellow paw.

Gentle mist gave a side glance to his apprentice, feather paws tiny body was fluffed up, the tom decided to teach the apprenticed some skills to take his mind off the kittypet, he caught the attention of the other three warriors "I will be taking feather paw to the training hollow, for hunting practice you three should head back to camp" he said tail drooped on his apprentice's shoulders.

They nodded and without having to slow down for the apprentice took off at full speed back to camp to warn the other patrols, "come feather paw" he said leading the way through the shrubs. The brown tabby followed behind his piebald mentor.

Feather paws, feet crunched the sticks and fallen leafs that littered the ground, gentle mist looked back and said" your fist lesson in hunting is to avoid letting your paws crunch on anything its scares off prey" feather paw blushed under his pelt, he carefully and clumsily avoided the sticks and fallen leafs as he followed his mentor.

Gentle mist gracefully slid down the slope into the training hollow, feather paw stumbled down the slope after him, "we will train on how to catch mice first, they are very common prey hear" gentle mist said looking around the clearing for something, he finally pulled a good sized stick out of one of the bushes in the clearing and placed it about five fox lengths away from feather paw.

"now I will show you the proper hunting stance to catch a mouse" gentle mist crouched down and put his weight into his haunches he stalked forward and when he felt close enough he pounces and slashed a claw into the sticks bark leaving a good gash in the piece of wood.

He leapt back and walked over to his apprentice "now you try" he said green eyes warm and encouraging, feather paw nodded and copied his mentor's stance as best as he could, "hm a little sloppy" gentle mist helped feather paw readjust his stance.

Feather paws first leap over shot the stick, and his second try he slipped and fell on his side, but his third try was acceptable in gentle mists own words and feather paws pelt swelled with pride, they continued to practice until evening.

"alright I think that's enough; I think you're basically a master of catching mice now only thing to do is to put it into practice" gentle mist said, there was the sound of paw steps and two voices coming from the path to the training hollow, the two toms looked over to the entrance of the hollow.

Tiny whisker padded into site her apprentice brindle paw following her, "greetings tiny whisker, good day for practice isn't it" gentle mist said whiskers twitching in amusement, "greetings gentle mist, yes it is would you and your apprentice be up for battle practice" the small black she cat mewed.

"what but tiny whisker you said I would be learning to hunt rabbits" brindle paw said annoyed, "we were but while feather paws hear we might as well help him practice his moves" the she cat told her apprentice, it was a strange site for feather paw, brindle paw had longer legs than most her age so to see the already short warrior command her bigger apprentice was slightly amusing.

"fine, but I won't go easy on him just because he's younger" brindle paw said crossing the clearing to face feather paw, feather paw then realised gentle mist was now standing next to tiny whisker and he was standing in the middle of the clearing, his fur puffed up he didn't know how to fight, especially not against an almost fully trained apprentice.

"do not worry feather paw, this only practice not a battle, we will only be teaching you new moves, which brindle paw will demonstrate" gentle mist said calmly, tiny whisker nodded and called "let's start with a basic move, the side swipe, brindle paw please demonstrate" brindle paw unsheathed her claws and feather paw stiffened, thinking he was about to be clawed, "claws sheathed brindle paw, this is your clan mate not an enemy" tiny whisker hissed.

Brindle paw rolled her blue eyes and sheathe her claws again, she suddenly leapt forward and toward feather paw she then darted to the side out of view, his eyes widened and he spun around to where she darted only to be bated across the face with a soft blue grey paw, brindle paw then leapt away from feather paw, he knew that if her claws had been unsheathed there would have been a gash on his face.

"good brindle paw, you easily got a hit on feather paw" tiny whisker said to her apprentice who puffed her chest out in pride at the praise, feather paw seemed angry with himself that he let brindle paw get the jump on him, "you did good as well feather paw, when you realised what bridle paw did, you instantly whipped around to face her" gentle mist encouraged his apprentice, but this only made feather paw feel worse, couldn't his mentor think of anything better to say.

"now feather paw, try and do what brindle paw did" gentle mist said, feather paw obliged and ran forward and like brindle paw did he darted to the side suddenly, but brindle paw leapt to the side and turned to face him, she swiped another soft paw across his face it caught him so off guard he was knocked off his feet by the blow.

"brindle paw!" tiny whisker scolded the older apprentice, "what? you never said I had to take the hit" the blue furred she cat said licking her chest fur, "feather paw are you okay" gentle mist called to his own apprentice, the brown tabby nodded and got to his feet and glared at the taller leaner and much more powerful apprentice.

"you know your moves are so predictable, your eyes keep giving you away" brindle paw said blue eyes glinting, "what?" feather paw asked, "if you really want to be a warrior learn to not look at where you're going to attack, it makes it easier to counter you" the blue she cat told him, feather paw was confused was the usually ruder apprentice giving him advice?

He didn't have time to ponder this brindle paw had sprung forward for another attack, she darted to his left like before, taking a page out of her book he leapt away and spun to face her, he dodged her swipe and looked at her shoulder but attacked her legs swiping them out from under her, her lanky body collapsed without support, she rolled onto her back her grey stomach exposed.

Feather paw pinned her shoulders down and gave a yell of victory, before he knew what happened he had been pummelled in the stomach by two powerful back legs and brindle paw was now standing over him, his shoulders were pinned down like hers once had been, but his legs unlike hers weren't strong enough to kick her off of him.

"alright you win" he said, brindle paw was pleased and released him, he got to his paws and gave himself a good groom, "you want a rematch" he asked the other apprentice, she nodded and they began to battle again.

The two mentors watched and both wondered how a simple battle training had turned into a mock battle with both apprentices trying to outsmart each other, "brindle paw seems to really like feather paw" tiny whisker said her white paws tucked under her as she watched the apprentices leap around, "how do you know that" gentle mist asked watching the older apprentice taunt his own apprentice as they fought.

"she's never had this much fun before, and she's slipping tips into her taunts she's never done that before not even for soft paw..." tiny whisker trailed off, gentle mist noticed and sighed "it's not your fault what happened to soft paw and storm flash, no one expected the hawk attack, they sacrificed themselves to protect the clan"

tiny whisker stayed silent for a moment "I just wish I did more your mother hasn't been the same since your father's death and neither has brindle paw since soft paw died" she told him. "they would want us all to move on" gentle mist finally replied.

Meanwhile

"Make sure you get the tick between my shoulders it been bugging me all day" brook branch mewed, mellow paw groaned as she applied the mouse bile soaked moss onto brook branches shoulder blades, her black body visibly relaxed when mellow paw removed the large tick.

"my moss is dirty, I need a new bed, and make sure it has comfrey root this time, my shoulders are getting stiff" copper spots said pointing his dappled tail at the old moss bed, mellow paw dragged the bed out of the elder's den grumbling.

She thought she saw speckle tail sharing a salmon with shell thorn who looked much different now that she wasn't yelling at her or feather paw, she almost seemed like a normal cat, almost, mellow paw knew she was secretly a fox with a terrible temper.

"alright do you two need anything else" she asked the two elders "no" they said, copper spots were happily curled up in the new comfrey nest, both their pelt were cleared of ticks and they had a finch if they got hungry, mellow paw decided she deserved a break she dragged her tired body into the empty apprentice den.

She finally got her tiered muscles to relax, maybe she should get her own comfrey nest, she was drifting into sleep when owl fangs voice caused her orange eyes to snap open again "mellow paw we need to talk about what you did today" the large bulky black tom said looking awkward in the low roofed apprentice den.

"owl fang can we talk about tomorrow I'm exhausted" she said wishing she could keep her eyes open, "fine, but I want you to know, what you did today was unacceptable behaviour and I expect you to behave next time" he told her, she mumbled something even she couldn't understand, he seemed satisfied enough though "good for now get some rest, and eat something you must be starving" he said.

He dropped a squirrel next to the nest she had claimed as hers, and shuffled out of the apprentice's den, she was just glad he gave her a squirrel and not a mouse, she had enough of mice today with the mouse bile, she originally hadn't realised just how hungry she was, until she realised she had stripped the prey down to the bone.

She fell into a deep sleep, her black and ginger tail swept over her face, she vaguely herd feather paw and brindle paw enter the den together before she finally fell into dreamland.

Fun facts-

storm flash and shade tree were mates and had gentle mist and owl fang.

brook branch is the mother of shell thorn tiny whisker and shade tree making her gentle mist and owl fangs grandmother.

brindle paws father was named heavy pelt, Speckle tail is ash ears brother making him brindle paws uncle, speckle tail likes shell thorn

copper spots is pale star and her brothers uncle, copper spots likes brook branch but she chose a cat called beaver scar over him and that is one of the reasons he's so grumpy another is the death of his sister deer briar and her kit leaf kit when mossy glow couldn't help them with green cough, mossy glow is beaver scars brother and he was dawn blossoms mentor

pale star is older than she seems she has seen many cats come and go even before becoming leader, sky tail is elm spots sister.

soft paw died to a hawk which tore out his throat the hawk also killed his mentor storm flash, tiny whisker has always felt responsible for their deaths because she feels like if she did more she could have saved the people that two people she loved found precious.


	7. Chapter 5

chapter 5-Wasp gaze and the kittpets

Adventurers in Shore clan-chapter 5-Wasp gaze and the kittpets

Wasp gaze woke to the sun streaming through the warrior den entrance, he yawned widly revealing his razor sharp fangs, the warrior den was almost empty, he looked out into the clearing he could see most of the clan outside sharing tongues, his stomach rumbled and he decided to grab some prey from the prey pile.

He walked out of the warrior's den, careful not to wake any of the other sleeping warriors up, he padded across the shore clan clearing over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a small water vole off the top.

He bit into the little brown critter, he cleaned off the bare bones and buried them and gave thanks to star clan, he decided he would see if river nose needed him for any patrols, he turned to see the ginger she cat talking with pale star.

He padded over, "greeting river nose pale star, is there any patrols you require me for" he asked, the two older she cats looked over at him "no wasp gaze. There are no patrols that need you at the moment" river nose said, wasp gaze nodded and was about to leave when his sister stopped him.

"wasp gaze we would like to talk to you about what your patrol found yesterday" pale star said strangely serious, "you mean the kitty pet scent?" he asked surprised pale star was so serious about it.

"yes, the patrol we sent to check it out found more of the scent father up the border, it also appears that the kitty pet recently crossed our border, the dawn patrol found tufts of silver fur on the thorn bushes on the border" river nose said angrily, claws scuffing the dirt in anger.

Wasp gaze eyes widened and then narrowed in anger, this kitty pet had the audacity to cross into their clearly marked territory! "what do you want me to do?" he asked calmly, "we want you to rip that kitty pets pelt off that's wha- "river nose said angrily but pale star stopped her with an agitated flick of the tail.

"we want you to take a patrol to the border where the kitty pet is crossing most and lie in wait until it steps past the border, then ambush them and bring them to me, I would like to punish this kitty pet myself" pale star said, her face oddly stoic, this scared wasp gaze and river nose, had this kitty pet really made pale star angry enough to become stoic and calm.

"who should I take with me on this patrol" wasp gaze asked, river nose replied" take any warriors, its best you take a good number of cats in case this kitty pet has the moves to back up his behaviour" river nose snorted at the thought but it was better safe than sorry.

"alright ill gather the patrol right now" wasp gaze said his green eyes glinting "may star clan light your path wasp gaze" pale star said her pale fur was ruffled by the warm wind that blew across their territory.

Wasp gaze turned and walked back towards the warrior den to gather cats, the two she cats looked after the gold tom as he left, "I want you to flank the patrol in case anything happens" pale star told her deputy, river nose nodded her brown eyes still tracking wasp gaze.

Wasp gaze entered the den and looked over the few sleeping warriors, he decided to take quail willow, spotted coat, stream fleck, ash ear and elm spot with him on the patrol, he woke the warriors they were all annoyed about being woken up so suddenly but relaxed when they heard about their mission and they agreed to accompany him to the border to capture the kitty pet.

They visited the prey pile first so the warriors who hadn't eaten could grab a snack, wasp gaze was looking around the camp for any other cats to bring on the patrol, he saw speckle tail sharing tongues with shell thorn, he decided he would leave them alone inviting speckle tail would most likely mean inviting shell thorn and she would most likely kill the kittypet even before it crossed the border.

He looked around again and saw rubble blossom walking out of the medicine den seeming pretty happy, he padded up to her "rubble blossom, I'm glad I caught you right now, would you like to join the patrol were organising to go to the two leg place border, would you like to come" he said.

The tortishell shook her head no and told him "sorry wasp gaze, but weasel fern said I'm pregnant with my second litter, so I'll be moving into the nursery and I won't be hunting or fighting" wasp gaze was surprised but his eyes softened "it's okay and congratulation I hope the kits grow up to be great warriors" wasp gaze and rubble blossom went their separate ways.

He returned to were the patrol was waiting for him, "so we're going to be looking for a rambunctious kittypet, is it really a threat?" elm spot asked brown and grey fur puffed up, "if its stealing our prey then yes" ash ear replied.

They ran, their paws beating against the sandy bank of the river that wound its way around their territory, their fur was puffed up in anger, spotted coat kept pace beside wasp gaze and asked "what will we do when we capture them" she asked her brown and black paws kicking up sand as she ran.

"we will escort them to pale star for punishment" wasp gaze said his green eyes flashing in the sun, spotted coat didn't ask any more questions in fact none of the m spoke until the reached the bushes were mellow paw saw the cat disappear into.

"the kitty pets been has been hear recently" stream fleck hissed his cream and brown fur rising in anger, "this cat thinks they can make fools of shore clan warriors" ash ear hissed baring her fangs, "this is no time to get angry we must hide and wait for the kittypet to return" wasp gaze said calmly but on the inside he was just as angry.

They slipped into different bushes and hid, wasp gaze hid with spotted coat, ash ear hid with quail willow and stream fleck hid with elm spot, while they waited they whispered to each other "what do you think pale star will do to the kittypet, once she gets her claws on them?" spotted coat whispered.

"I don't know, but when I saw her she was calm" wasp gaze replied, spotted coat went wide eyed "that mad huh" she said feeling sorry for the kittypet already, "shh" ash ear hissed over at them there was a rustling in the bushes by the two leg nest, they all fell silent as two voices filled the air along with the annoying tinkling sound that most kittypets were preceded by.

"come on pebbles its great in the forest" a voice said, "lyres no, its too dangerous the wild cats will eat us alive" another voice squeaked, two cats emerged from the bushes both were silver tabby's one was a tom the other was a she cat.

the tom wore a yellow vine like thing around his neck, the she cat also wore a strange vine but hers was a light blue like her eyes and both cats had a ball on the vines that made the tinkling sounds, the silver tom lead the smaller silver tabby through the bushes.

"no they won't, everyone knows they're just a small group of territorial rouges" the cat lyres snorted, "but this place smells of tons of strange cats" the she cat pebbles warned "come on lets just go back home I heard were getting tuna tonight" pebbles tried to entice her brother to come back to twoleg place with her, "but I want to eat a real mouse "he whined continuing towards the border.

"but the cats that live in the forest won't like you eating their food" pebbles told him "they never come around at this time of day, and anyway it's just one mouse I'll be in and out they won't even know" lyres said finally hoping over the border, pebbles hung back feeling something was wrong.

Quail willow having had enough of the annoying tom leapt out of the bushes ash ear leapt out after her, together they pinned the silver tom down both kitty pets let out squeals of fear and pebbles tried to flee back to her twoleg nest but wasp gaze and spotted coat had snuck behind her and she ran into their powerful bodies, she let out another squeal of fear.

"pl-please we were just leaving, don't eat us" pebbles mewed shrinking into her silver pelt eyes wide in fear, elm spot and stream fleck came out of the bushes as well looking bewildered, but stream fleck smirked "oh the clan will be eating for moons with this one" he said snickering when pebbles almost fainted in fear.

"stream fleck, don't taunt the prisoners" river nose said coming out of the bushes behind them, "river nose?" wasp gaze said confused to see the shore clan deputy, "pale star sent me in case something came up, and it seems something did there's not one but two kitty pets sneaking into our territory" she growled.

lyres fidgeted under quail willows paws as the intimidating she cats eyes glared at him, "should we escort them to camp like you wanted?" ash ear asked, digging her claws into lyres side, he flinched in pain, "yes pale star would like to see the cats that have been entering our territory" the ginger tabby said turning towards camp.

"wait! please reconsider this is only my first time is=n the forest and lyres didn't mean any harm" pebbles pleaded," yeah" lyres said as ash ear dragged him to his feet and quail willow pushed him towards their camp, "you did harm when you came onto our territory and scared our prey away and then tried taking more cats across our border" wasp gazed hissed blocking lyres from escaping to the left.

Spotted coat did the same on the silver tabby's right, the shore clan patrol created a box around the two kitty pets and marched them towards their camp, the two kitty pets looked at each other and pleaded for the other to come up with a plan of escape.

Fun facts-

Wasp gaze feels shy around his sister pale star because she is leader so he iss very respectful, he tries to live up to his powerful siblings so he acts mature even though he is the youngest warriors, wasp kit was born while deer briar was still sick so he was born very weak and was apprenticed late, everybody thought he would die or become a medicine cat but he was determined to be a great warrior

Rubble blossom is incredibly exited for her second litter, the only survivor of her first was dust pounce.

Quail willow wishes she could have a family like her brother big storm and rubble blossom but won't admit it.

Spotted coat is sisters with stream fleck and rubble blossom, she won't say but she has a crush on wasp gaze

Stream fleck has a dark sense of humour and he Is good friends with elm spots

Elm spots is sky tails brother; he feels like he needs to do more for the clan but doesn't know how.

Pebbles and lyre and littermates and come from a home owned by a crazy cat lady meaning their parents have lots of children, lyre and pebbles have many nieces and nephews due to their siblings not really loving and keeping their mates like they should mostly due to their own father's bad example (he has more than one mate), they also have many half siblings.


	8. Chapter 6

chapter 6-lyres and pebbles trip to shore clan camp

'What have we gotten ourselves into this time' pebbles thought to herself she looked at the seven strange cats that were escorting her to whatever strange place they lived in and all she knew was that I was deep in the forest and away from her home.

Lyres wasn't doing so good either he didn't expect the cats that lived into the forest to attack them like that, and now they were being taken into the forest, the very same one that his mother father and many siblings told him kitten eating cats lived in.

Theas cats were not what he thought they would look like, they looked nothing like the thin blood soaked ratty cats his father described them as, they were fit, clean and sleek, they looked healthier than some of his siblings even, but they did have strange names.

"what kind of name is river nose" he muttered to himself, "I don't know what kind of name is lyres" the she cat said looking back at him eyes narrowed, lyres were surprised, did these cats have super hearing or something.

He was strangely exited to see the home of these strange cats even if it did mean they would be eaten, pebbles was sticking close to lyres her fur puffed up and blue eyes wide, she was terrified of the cream and brown tom was making remarks on how to eat her in a sarcastic voice "how I will enjoy eating your paws" he said, while the brown and grey tom was telling him to stop "stream fleck stop you've scared her enough.

"calm down elm spots I'm just joking" the cat stream fleck said, elm spot glared at his friend, the cats finally led them away from the river, at least now she could stop worrying that they were going to drown them, but when she began to smell dozens of more strange cats she became worried again.

"the cats pushed them through a tunnel of reeds, on the other side was a clearing with many cats of different shapes and colours, they were all staring at lyres and her, she shrunk into her fur and positioned herself behind her brother, he got them into this mess and he had to get them out.

Lyres was also looking around at the cats, there was a grey she cat staring at him from an opening in-between to stone slabs that led to a cave, when she saw him looking at her she backed into the cave, he was weirded out but continued to look around.

surprisingly two kitten were bouncing across the clearing of the supposed kitten cannibal home, they were squealing "intruder there's an intruder in camp" they were quickly stopped by a tortishell she cat who stood in front of them, she stared at the siblings in caution another tortishell she cat this one he could tell was slightly pregnant, the two carried the kits back into a bush, the kits complained about wanting to fight them, the she cats shushed them and they entered the den the she cats peeked their heads out at them keeping an eye on them.

Two cats came up to them one was a white tom with black patches the other was a white she cat with dark points their tails were intertwined as they walked, they stared at the two silver tabbies and finally asked" are these the kittypets that were on the territory, ash ear" the white and black tom asked the light grey she cat that had been flanking them.

"yes they will be punished by pale star" ash ear said, river nose walked off into a gnarled dead tree and squeezed under its roots, she soon squeezed back out with a pale brown she cat with large ears and large dark eyes, he would think she was pretty if the she cat wasn't stalking towards them angrily.

"Theas are the kittypets we've been scenting on the territory" she asked wasp gaze, "yes pale star, although its seems it's the she cats first time in the forest" wasp gaze replied his gold fur shone in the sun.

Pale star nodded "I will be calling a clan meeting, put them in the middle of the clearing" she said, she walked to the gnarled tree and leapt up onto one of its branches, she yowled out "all cats old enough to hunt their own prey and swim the current gather around the gnarled tree" cats that weren't already in the clearings walked out of their dens eyes trained on the two intruders in camp.

The two silver tabbies were surrounded now by powerful looking cats, "you two, tell me your names" pale star called down, they flinched but called back" lyres" "pebbles" pale star nodded, and continued "do you know why, you have been brought here" she asked, sweeping her pale tail around her paws.

"no" pebbles replied, "no? you mean to tell me, crossing over our borders, that are clearly marked, should not be punished" pale star said, her fur was puffing up "were sorry, If you just let us go we'll never enter the forest again" pebbles said, just as lyres answered "seriously we only wanted to hunt a mouse, it's no big deal" pebbles looked at her brother in disbelief, and then back to the pale leader of the strange group of cats that kept them captive.

Pale star leapt from her tree growling "one mouse! one mouse can mean live or death for a cat out here, and you two kittypets come here already well fed and hunt for fun, while we hunt to survive" she said lyres flinched back as the pale she cat stalked over to him, "sorry, sorry we won't ever touch your prey again" he said trying to make himself as small as possible, pale star huffed and walked back to the gnarled tree were she took up a position on its branches again.

"why are you two even hear in the first place" she asked, "um, our house folks home is getting more crowded and its getting harder and harder to get a good meal anymore" pebbles said, "what do you mean it's getting harder to get food, you're kittypet its handed to you every moment of the day" quail willow said from the group of gathered cats,

"that's true, but when fifteen other cats are pushing their faces in to a bowl to get a bite to eat, there isn't really a lot of food going round" lyres said, thinking of the time he was pushed out of a room by adult cats he didn't even now just so they had the food to themselves.

the clan cats looked horrified at the life describe they then noticed on closer inspection the silver tabbies weren't as fat as they first thought, and they were actually skinnier than most of the clan cats, "but it's been better, a group of cats recently moved out looking for a place with more food and now there has been more food for everyone" pebbles said but her stomach growling gave her lie away" yea it was better, until new cats moved in even bringing kittens" lyres said sourly.

The clan cats were still horrified, kits in a place full of cats coming and going and barley enough food to feed them all, this was a terrifying thought, "why did you stay there then if it was so bad?" elm spots asked.

"it's not really that bad" pebbles tried to say "yes it is, ever since dad moved in and brought his 'friends', he's made living in the home a living nightmare, I just want to be able to go into a room and not see cats I don't even know, walking around like they owned the place, or better yet be able to get some food, without having to wake up at the crack of dawn, just to get a mouthful of food that doesn't even taste good" he shouted, he huffed breathless forgetting about the clan cats watching them.

"pebbles lyres, tell me do you like your life's in the two leg place" pale star asked chest puffed out, lyres and pebbles looked up at her surprised they forgot about the other cats, "no not really" they both said, pale star nodded, and asked a question that surprised all the cats "how would you two like to join shore clan"

"pale star, are you sure this is a good idea, their home in the two-leg place sounds terrible but their still kittypets, they don't know how to hunt or fight or anything" river nose said "then we will teach them like one would teach an apprentice, if they would like to join" pale star said looking down at the silver tabbies' lyres and pebbles were still stunned, lyres snapped out of his stupor first "yes I would love to join this clan of yours if it meant getting away from father" he said excitedly.

"what but what about pastel Charles and mom, home life may be bad but don't you care what happens to them" pebbles asked "yes I do, pebbles if you want to go back you can but I want to stay hear" lyres said to his sister, pebbles sighed "fine, I'll stay, just to keep you out of trouble, but the moment clan life don't look so good, we're leaving" she said pelt fluffed up.

"I see so you're both staying, you two will be apprenticed to quail willow and elm spots" pale star said, the two warriors walked out from the circle of cats, quail willow not looking so pleased to have her first apprentice be a kittypet.

The two faced the kittypets or now clan cats and waited, the silver tabbies were confused as to what they had to do, "touch noses with them" pale star whispered from above her friendly tone finally returning, "oh" the two tabbies touched noses with their new mentors and they walked with them into the circle of cats, still a bit shy of the stares they were getting.

It was silent for a moment unit pale star began to chant "lyres, pebbles, lyres, pebbles" she was calling the names of the new apprentices, weasel fern joined in them stream fleck and finally the rest of the clan joined in calling "lyres, pebbles, lyres, pebbles"

"why are they yelling our names" pebbles asked scared, "it's to welcome you as new apprentices" elm spots said, she looked around and saw a large black tom cat glaring at her and her brother with yellow eyes, there was a tortishell she cat beside him calling out their names with enthusiasm.

"that's owl fang and mellow paw, she's an apprentice like you, why not go over and chat with her" elm spots said, "I don't think owl fang likes me that much, he doesn't look too happy im joining the clan" pebbles replied, "he's just a very grumpy cat, he won't hurt you" elm spots said, pebbles knew he was probably right but didn't want to take her chances with the bulky tom.

Her stomach growled again "you sound hungry why not grab some prey from the fresh kill pile, and then I'll show you around" elm spots said, pebbles nodded reluctantly he had never eaten prey before but she hadn't eaten in a while and was starving, elm spots lead her to a rock that created an overhang, there were various critters in a pile under the overhang, "take anything you like there enough for everyone" elm spots said.

"wow real prey and there's so much" lyres said on the other side of the pile, he was looking over the pile of prey in excitement, "why are you so excited, haven't you ever had a fresh kill mouse before" quail willow asked weirded out by the kittypet, "nope they were always scared away by the bell on my collar" lyres replied pointing to the yellow vine around his neck with his tail.

"if your collar is scaring off prey then why not remove it" quail willow asked, "I never thought of that" he said, quail willow sighed "come hear I'll take it off for you" she said, lyres gulped but bared his neck, she began to tug at the yellow collar, then she bit her teeth into the tough material before finally with one last tug the collar ripped away from lyre's neck, he let out a sigh of relief as the cool air washed over his flattened neck fur.

Quail willow dropped the collar and licked her lips to rid her mouth of the terrible taste of lyres kittypet scent, "you smell terrible you know" quail willow said, lyres smelled of stale water and terrible kittypet food, she even smelt the sour smell of thunder path and monster on him.

"hey you don't smell so good yourself" lyres said, quail willow smelled of fresh water, fish and musky fallen leafs, it wasn't that bad but he didn't like being insulted, quail willow huffed "get used to it, this is the smell of most shore clan cats, and if you really intend to stay, you will smell like this as well soon" she said ginger tail flicking.

Lyres walked over to his sister, who was leaning over a mouse, she gingerly bit into it and then began eating franticly, purring at the delicious taste "this is amazing" she said looking up at her mentor happily her collar jingled, "pebbles look I'm a real wild cat now I don't have a collar anymore" lyres said showing off his neck which no longer had the yellow collar.

"oh no what happened" pebbles asked franticly "nothing I took it off, you should too, it feels great" lyres said letting the cool air brush the fur of his neck, "he's right you know the prey will hear your bell jingling if they don't spot the collars bright colour first" elm spot said as he finished his own mouse.

Pebbles seemed reluctant at first, but allowed her brother too rip the tough fabric of the light blue collar and pull it off, allowing her to let her flattened neck fur breath in the fresh air, "well it does feel nice" she said, "see, I told you" lyres said dropping the collar on the ground the bell tinkling as if rolled into the grass.

The two kits from before ran over and began throwing the bells around with glee at the tinkling noise, "who are they" lyres asked quail willow "that's swift kit and droplet kit curl waves kits" quail willow replied, "oh, is she one of the tortishells from before" he asked, "yes that was curl wave and rubble blossom, rubble blossom is pregnant with her own litter of kits, they are the clan's queens" quail willow said.

"speaking of queen I need to show you around pebbles" elm spots said, "okay pebbles said walking after her mentor, "come on quail willow I want to try a fresh fish you want to share" lyres said taking a trout from the pile, quail willow was going to refuse, she didn't want to share with a kittypet, but she saw how pebble had finished a mouse in record time "fine, but keep you kittypet germs to yourself"

Elm spots lead pebbles to the tree pale star had called the clan meeting at, "this is the gnarled tree its where pale star calls clan meetings, it also doubles as her den" elm spots said pointing to an opening in the roots of the tree, "ah, so she really lives under there" pebbles said, suddenly river nose squeezed out of the den her long scarred snout was the first thing pebbles noticed about her, "that's river nose the deputy and pale stars right hand" elm spots introduced the red brown tabby.

"thank you for the introduction elm spots" river nose said as she walked past them her broad scared shoulders bobbing as she walked, elm spots lead pebbles to two stone slabs that had an opening that led to a cave, the opening was covered by a curtain of long ivy, "this is the medicine cat den weasel fern resides in hear" elm spot said, "what's a medicine cat" pebbles asked, "they're very important cats hear in the clan, who heal sick and injured cats, they also share dreams with star clan" elm spots explained.

"what's star clan" pebbles asked again, "they're our warrior ancestors and clan mates, who died and now watch over us, they warn us of any danger we may face with prophesies "weasel fern said coming out of her den, "greeting weasel fern, where are you off to" elm spots asked "I'm going to look for comfrey root, big stop wrenched a claw and I'm almost out" the grey she cat said and walked towards the camp entrance.

Pebbles thought about star clan were there really dead cats watching over the clan cats, where there any cats watching over her even, elm spots stopped in front of two bushes both with holes to allow access, "this is the warriors den and apprentice den, you will be staying in the apprentice den until you're a warrior then you will enter the warrior den" he said pointing at he two bushes.

He led her to another bush this one smelled like milk and it was strangely large, it was tucked protectively next to the warrior and medicine den "this is the nursery the queens and kits sleep hear" elm spots said, pebbles peeked her head into the den, and saw curl wave and rubble blossom resting.

He led her to the final den in the clearing, it was a cave that dipped into the earth with a bolder in front of the entrance making so you had to squeeze around it to get inside, "this is the elders den, when a warrior gets too old to hunt an fight they retire hear where the clan cares for them, the elders, queens and kits always eat first in the clan" elm spot said.

"can I meet them" pebbles asked, wanting to meet the oldest cats who served the clan she was now a part of "sure" elm spots said, leading her into the den, two cats were inside, a brown tom, with a light brown underbelly, and dappled back and a black she cat, with a white muzzle and paws and blue eyes, their muzzles were grey.

"This is copper spots and brook branch" elm spots introduced the elders, "is that one of the kittypets, why is it in our den" copper spots growled, pebbles flinched at the toms words, "calm down copper spots, your scaring the poor kit, she's been through a lot you know" brook branch said in a mothering tone.

"it's very nice to meet you two, I hope I'll be able to serve your clan well" pebbles said politely, "you better if I end up getting less prey because you can't hunt properly then I'll have a word with pale star" copper spots said turning away from the silver tabby.

"I know you'll do great dear" brook branch said hunkering down in her nest for a nap, the warrior and new apprentice walked out of the elder's den, elm spots looked up the sun was setting, painting the sky in pretty colours pebbles had never seen before, "you should go sleep in the apprentice den, I'll come in the morning to get you for training" elm spots said pointing his brown and grey tail at the apprentice den.

She nodded and padded over to where she would most likely be sleeping for the foreseeable future, she entered and a grey blue she cat who was resting in one of the nests looked up "oh, one of the kitty pets greets us with their terrible smell" she quipped, pebbles flinched in on herself "leave her alone brindle paw" the tortishell mellow paw said.

Brindle paw huffed and curled up in her nest, "don't worry about her she like that with me too, the only one she likes is my brother feather paw" mellow paw she said flicking her tail at the brown tabby tom that was asleep in the nest next to brindle paw, "but don't worry I made you and your brother nest next to me so you won't have to worry about brindle paw" mellow paw said showing her to three mossy beds in the corner away from brindle paw, one smelled strongly of mellow paw.

"oh thank you mellow paw" pebbles said as she stepped into one of the unclaimed nests and curled up, "no problems I hope we can be friends" mellow paw said getting into her own nest, pebbles nest was softer and comfier than the overcrowded floors and baskets she used to sleep in, and the apprentice den smelled fresher and was cooler that the stuffy house.

She closed her eyes and the silver tabby fell into sleep.

Fun fact-

Sky tail and gentle mist finally hooked up, most cats in the clan knew they would

Pebbles and lyres lived in a hoarder house if you couldn't tell, it wasn't always like that though, their mother missy fell in love with their rouge father bristle, and they had kits bristle soon moved into their home and brought many rouges with him, they now live In the overcrowded house wich is welcoming in rouge after rouge, and as you know already bristle isn't loyal to missy and has more than one mate and litter of kits.

Owl fang is not happy with pale star letting two kitty pets into the clan neither is shell thorn and copper spots

Mellow paw is lonely since her and feather paw have drifted apart, feather paw now hangs out with brindle paw more than her, she hopes pebbles will be able to be her new friend

Elm spots is seen as an attractive cat to many females in the clan but is very thick headed

Quail willow feels awkward having to mentor a kittypet she attacked in the forest, and is mean to him hoping he'll complain to pale star to get a new mentor or leave the clan altogether, but she doses like lyres a little bit


	9. Chapter 7

chapter 7- brindle paws assessment

The sun warmed the grey rocks of the area known as the sun rock, the light caste shadows over the calm stream, ten cats were all gathered on the rocks five hanging back as the smaller five learned to fish.

"and this the proper technique for catching fish" brindle paw said, swiping a minnow from the steam, "woah" feather paw said in amassment. Mellow paw was also surprised but showed it less than her brother, pebbles and lyres were fascinated.

"you just plucked a fish right out of the water that's amazing" pebbles said, "I want to try" lyres said but when he padded up to the river his shadow cast over the water scaring the fish away, "fish brain you let your shadow scare the fish away" quail willow scolded the silver tom and cuffed his ear hith a sheathed paw, he just laughed it off and the ginger she cat huffed.

Owl fang sat next to tiny whisker "you're letting your apprentice brag over a tiny minnow" he asked tiny whisker as they sat comfortably in the shade, "she's just like that, with the new apprentices she feels that she needs to impress her peers" tiny whisker replied scuffing her claws in the stone.

"she's getting quiet big for an apprentice don't you think" owl fang said watching his brother help the apprentices with their fishing form, "are you saying I should make her a warrior right now" tiny whisker asked, "hmm maybe not today but soon" owl fang said getting up, leaving tiny whisker to think his words over.

Owl fang narrowed his eyes as lyres was able to scoop a little minnow out of the river, with a yell of pride, quail willow tried to calm him down and scolded him for probably scaring all the prey in the area away, he still never understood after a moon why pale star allowed the kittypets into the clan.

"mellow paw come were going to hunt near the training hollow" owl fang called, "what but I haven't caught a fish yet" mellow paw said upset, her brother and brindle paw had already caught fish and she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was jealous of their closeness.

"it's too crowded hear, we'll fish another day" owl fang said leading the tortishell down the river, bridle paw smirked an said to feather paw "owl fangs probably just embarrassed his apprentice can't catch even one fish" she smirked, feather paw didn't laugh like he usually did at her jokes or smile even, he just looked back at the stream and continued fishing.

"what's wrong with you, I was just joking" she said, "I know but, mellow paw is always the butt of your jokes and she hasn't talk to me in a while because of them" feather paw said looking in the direction where his sister left in.

"she's just angry we get along so well" brindle paw said, tiny whisker chose this moment to butt into the conversation, "brindle paw I know this is sudden but, how would you like to take your final warrior easement today" the small black she cat asked, brindle paw went wide eyed for a moment until leaping to her feet and saying "of course, does that mean I'll be a warrior by tomorrow" tiny whisker nodded "if you pass then yes"

Feather paw leapt up "congratulation brindle paw" he said, lyres and pebbles walked over "wow so you're going to be a warrior" pebbles asked, "yep" brindle paw said, "not unless you don't start hunting, I'll be watching and if I find your ready to be a warrior I'll talk to pale star" tiny whisker said.

Brindle paw nodded and ran off into the forest to hunt, she moved silently through the woods like tiny whisker taught her, she scented the air looking for prey scents, she caught the scent of mice, she crouched down and stalked forward through bushes she saw the fat brown mouse snacking on a Chesnutt under a chestnut tree.

She stalked forwards more, and skilfully leapt forward, ending its life in a swift motion, she buried it to keep it fresh and began to look for more prey, she felt pride at the expert kill, she scented a thrush and stalked in its direction.

There was the thrush digging through dry fallen leafs looking for beetles, brindle paw stalked forward again confident she would make another easy catch, her paw crunched on some fallen leafs and the thrush wiped its head up to look at her, it then flipped it brown wings to take flight franticly.

brindle paw leapt upward digging her claws into its body, she quickly killed it but not before it let out an alarm cry, she cursed not only had she almost let the prey get away the kill was sloppy and it had warned all the prey in the area of her presence.

She brought the thrush over to where she buried the mouse and buried it there, she decided to head further upstream and see if she could score some easy prey, she walked along the sandy and rocky shore of the river searching for prey she saw movement in the reeds.

There was a water vole darting between the reeds on the other side of the river, she smirked and slipped silently into the river, she glided across the water silently, swimming was as easy as running to her, when she was close enough to the oblivious vole she attacked, leaping out of the water and catching the brown critter under one of her paws, she snapped its neck and took it in her jaws.

She buried it on the bank of the river, because going back into the forest to bury it with the rest would be a waste of time she desperately needed to catch enough prey to impress tiny whisker, she continued up stream catching another water vole that had made the mistake of catching her eyes.

She heard clumsy splashing up ahead she walked over and saw mellow paw clumsily trying to subdue a trout on the shore, she laughed as the trout slapped the other apprentice in the face with its tail before the tortishell was finally able to kill it, the tortishell sighed in relief and looked up at the other apprentice who was still chuckling.

"what are you doing here" she hissed at the other apprentice, "oh you know just taking my 'warrior assessment'" brindle paw said smugly, "you a warrior, ha, doesn't make me laugh" mellow paw said, as if she had been told a funny joke, "what so funny about me becoming a warrior" brindle paw said angrily across the river.

"oh I don't know, maybe because your so immature, I don't think you could handle not having the other apprentices so impressed by you, because the moment you become a warrior you'll be at the bottom" mellow paw said haughtily.

brindle paw huffed in anger "your just jealous that feather paw likes me more than you" she said, which was the only thing she could think of to rebuttal, and mellow paw knew this "oh I won't have to worry about that anymore, once you become a warrior, you'll most likely begin to ignore us again, like when you became an apprentice" mellow paw said.

"we used to all be friends you know as kits and then you began to ignore us once you became an apprentice; it it'll be the same as then" mellow paw said smugly when brindle paw got angrier and angrier as she spoke.

"where in the worlds owl fang, if he heard what you're saying, you would be in the elders den removing their ticks" brindle paw said angrily, "you didn't say I was wrong, I guess my brother really does mean nothing to you, and owl fang found a strange scent he found In the territory and is getting a patrol" mellow paw said angrily, tuning away mellow paw picked up her trout and began to walk off.

"I do care for him" brindle paw called after her angrily, mellow paw turned to her and was about to reply when her eyes widened and she dropped the trout "brindle paw get away from there" the tortishell cried.

'whoop~ hiss~' brindle paw turned slowly to see a large white feathered long necked bird hissing at her angrily, it was a swan, she knew she was in grave danger, the leader swan star was named after this powerful bird and for good reason, they were powerful and elegant fighters, they had drowned shore clan cats in the past one of the cats being her father heavy pelt.

She was frozen to the spot unable to stop staring at the angry bird as it hissed and flapped its wings in a threatening motion, 'am I going to die' she though as all sound seemed to cease as the bird charged her.

short whisker gripped the swans leg with her teeth and dragged it back away from her horrified apprentice, mellow gripped one of its wings with her claws and buried her teeth into its flesh, its blood stain its white pristine feathers, as it hissed more and tried to dislodge the clan cats.

Brindle paw snapped out of her stupor as the swan kicked tiny whisker away and dislodged mellow paw from its wing, it hissed more and turned on them it began to peck tiny whisker, its beady black eyes glinting in anger, brindle paw leapt onto the back of the swan and gripped the birds long neck in her jaws.

it thrashed around and almost dislodged her when tiny whisker tackled its side, knocking it onto its side were mellow paw helped grip the angry birds neck and together they twisted it, the bird let out one last wheezing whoop and fell limp, the cats sat there panting.

tiny whisker had scratches on the side where the swan threw her across the shore and most likely bruising under her pelt, mellow paws claws were wrenched from clinging onto the swans wing, and bridle paw was shaking in shock with a couple of her own wrenched claws, when the shore clan patrol lead by owl fang, came and found them lying next to the dead swan, panting.

"what happened here" owl fang cried running to his apprentice's side, "swan 'pant' attack, get 'pant' weasel fern" mellow paw panted, owl fang looked over at his patrol "go get weasel fern" he said, sky tail rushed back up the river on his command to get the medicine cat.

Owl fang looked at his sleeping apprentice and sighed, he berated himself for leaving her alone while he got the patrol to look for the scent, and the scent turns out to be a swan of all things, gentle mist came up and draped a tail over his brother's shoulder feather paw was beside him they were carrying herbs in their jaws.

Weasel fang ran over to the injured cats, she looked them over and sighed in relief, "their injuries are only minor they'll heal quickly, but I'll be taking tiny whisker into my den to make sure her scratches don't get infected" weasel fern explained.

she took the wrapped up beech leafs from gentle mist jaws, and opened it up and took the juniper berries inside, and popped them into brindle paws jaws, the blue grey she cat chewed and her breathing calmed, "can you walk brindle paw" weasel fern asked, "no my paws are killing me" brindle paw said, weasel fern examined her paws "you've got a couple wrenched claws I'll get you some comfrey back at camp.

The patrol carried their clan mates and the swan back to camp, their wounds were treated and everything seemed well until brindle paw realised "my warrior assessment" she yelled startling the other cats in the den, "it's okay brindle paw you can take it again soon" weasel fern said, tiny whisker nodded "but- agh" brindle paw said, "come on tiny whisker just let her become a warrior" mellow paw said, brindle paw looked at her and mellow paw nodded, "hm maybe you were doing pretty well before the swan attacked, and I guess it's not your fault" tiny whisker considered.

"ill have to talk about it with pale star" she said getting help from weasel fern to limp out into the camp clearing and over to the leader's den, "so why did you help me" brindle paw asked head bowed, "because I know you truly do care for my brother, but remember this if you prove me wrong and break his heart again, I will never let you talk to him again" she said orange eyes narrowing,

Pale star walked into the den, tiny whisker and weasel fern following behind her, she looked over at brindle paw and smiled "guess who's becoming a warrior" she said, brindle paws eyes lit up "really" she asked.

"yes although you faced hardship, with being attacked by a swan and all, you were able to work with your clan mates to take down a danger to the clan, and your hunting skill are said to be great, you are a loyal and powerful cat brindle paw, and I think all Theas attributes make you ready to be a warrior" pale star said, brindle paw puffed up her chest in pride.

Pale star looked at her paw "are your claws feeling better" she asked "yes I guess" brindle paw replied, pale star turned and began to walk out of the medicine den "good, come on then" the cats followed their leader out into the clearing, pale star leapt up onto the gnarled tree and called out "all cats old enough to hunt their own prey and swim the current gather around the gnarled tree"

Cats poured out of the den and made a semicircle around the gnarled tree, "I, pale star, leader of shore clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn" she said, there was muttering and cries of happiness from brindle paws friend and family.

"Brindle paw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" pale star continued.

"I do" brindle paw said happily.

Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. brindle paw from this moment on you will be known as brindle wish. StarClan honours your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of shore clan" pale star finished and hopped down from the tree, she walked over and rested her head on the former apprentice's head, brindle wish liked her leader shoulder.

"brindle wish, brindle wish" the clan cats called her new name, the apprentices called louder than others, especially feather paw and mellow paw she walked over to her former den mates, "you better keep your promise" mellow paw said, "I will" she said.

"so you're a real warrior now, just like that" lyres said amassed, "wow star clan really accepted you" pebbles said, "they accept every cat that believes in them, but they only make those worthy of being warriors, warriors" brindle wish explained.

"so killing the swan made you worthy of being a warrior" pebbles asked looking at the large white bird that rested on top of the prey pile, droplet kit and swift kit where throwing around its feathers happily, "I guess" brindle wish replied.

Dust pounce walked over "brindle wish, as a new warrior you must sit a silent vigil in the front of camp" the large she cat told her, brindle wish was about to reply but nodded instead, the apprentices laughed and she smiled, dust pounce lead her through the reed tunnel and she sat outside her camps entrance.

She wondered what it would have been like if soft paw had been made a warrior as well, what would his warrior name be, soft fur, soft pelt, or maybe soft light like he always wanted, she shook her head this was no time to think of the past, she was a warrior now and her job at the moment was to protect her clan mates as they slept.

Fun fact-

I thought the swan would have been a cool a unique threat to shore clan, since there is a story of one drowning a man in anger, and I thought they could be a serious threat to the clan.

Heavy pelt was drowned by a swan, so that's why brindle wish froze up when she saw it.

Mellow paw has rekindled some form of friendship with brindle wish, but I think it's going to be more of a friendly rivalry.

Pebbles is in awe of starclan and is scared if she does something to offend them they'll punish her, this mostly comes from a lack of understanding of the warrior ancestors.

Dust pounce is rubble blossom and big storms only surviving it from their first litter, she is looking forward to meeting her siblings

You can see that brindle wish is not that over soft paw as she seems but like most she's moving on

Sky tail and gentle mist are thinking of starting a family soon

Pale stars humour has returned

Owl fang feels very guilty leaving mellow paw in the area with the swan and he beats himself up about it, but if she wasn't there who knows what would have happened to brindle wish


	10. Chapter 8

Adventurers in Shore clan-chapter 8- an emotional day in shore clan

"brook branch wake up please" copper spots begged, prodding his den mates side, weasel fern looked down solemnly and said "I'm sorry copper spots she's dead" the medicine cat told the distraught elderly tom, "no, no your wrong, she's just sleeping, she can't be dead" the brown tom screamed.

The warriors all watched the sad tom clinging to the dead body of brook branch, "what happened" curl wave asked keen feather, "brook branch died in the night, and copper spots is distraught" the brown tabby said watching his uncle freak out,

"oh no" she said felling terrible for the ones close to brook branch, shell thorn tiny whisker and shade tree were being comforted by their loved ones, their mothers body lay in the sunlight face peaceful almost like she was asleep, the three black she cats were quiet and sad as they grieved.

Pale star walked up and draped a pale tail around her uncles back as he grieved much louder he was distraught at his best friend's sudden death; she was eventually able to pull him away from the body so weasel fern could prepare it to be buried.

Mellow paw, lyres and pebbles looked on from afar, "this is terrible" pebbles said sadly, feeling terrible for the old tom, even though he was usually angry and grumpy seeing his in tears was much worse, "yes, brook branches death will affect the clan for a long time to come" mellow paw said solemnly.

"hey don't worry, she's in starclan now right so she'll be happy" lyres said trying to lighten the atmosphere, pebbles made a sound of agreement and looked up to the sky "I wonder if she'll be looking down at us from starclan tonight" pebbles said, staring at the blue morning sky imagining silverpelt overhead.

Owl fang comforted his mother as she was wracked with small sobs, brook branches body was lay out in the shore clan clearing for those who wanted to pay respects, he looked over at the apprentices, eyes narrowed as the kittypets talked about starclan, like they would know anything about the clans warrior ancestors, he looked over at sky tail who was helping him and his brother comfort their mom, she seemed to be in pain.

Sky tail groaned in pain, she woke up this morning with a cramping pain in her stomach, and with brook branches death, she was unable to get it checked out by weasel fern, she would feel terrible to stop the medicine cat preparing brook branches body but the cramps were just getting worse the more worried she got, she groaned in pain again brow furrowing, gentle mist noticed and turned to his mate.

"are you ok" he asked concerned, "yep I'm fine" she reassured him, but another pain caused her to groan again, "you don't sound ok, should I get weasel fern" he asked worried for his mate's health, "no- 'groan' ok yes, please get weasel fern" she said laying down.

Gentle mist ran over and fetched the weasel fern, she walked over and together the two cats helped sky tail into the medicine cat den, they sat her in a mossy nest, "you should go back and help your mother, I'll be fine with weasel fern" sky tail reassured her mate with a loving gaze.

"if you're sure" the tom said licking her head affectionately, he padded out of the den looking back on occasion like he wanted to stay, weasel fern started to ask questions "so where is the pain" the grey she cat asked "my stomach, I've been having cramps all day" sky tail said, turning over onto her back so weasel fern could examine her stomach.

Weasel fern ran a paw along sky tails stomach looking for anything out of place, she felt that it was slightly swollen, at first she thought sky tails stomach was inflamed but then realised there was another thing it could be, "sky tail have you been feeling nauseous in the morning by any chance" weasel fern asked, "yes but only in the morning, I got better after a while and I never got sick so I didn't think it was a problem" sky tail said.

"and how long has this been going on for" weasel fern asked wanting to confirm her suspicion, "a moon I think, is it bad, am I going to die" sky tail said thinking it was serious, "no if anything you should be happy, sky tail your pregnant, and in two moons time you'll be having your kits and a big litter at that if I'm right" weasel fern said happily, sky tail looked surprised, "are you sure at a time like this" sky tail asked.

"are you not happy" weasel fern asked surprised the she cat wasn't jumping for joy, "no I am happy it's just, telling gentle mist and the clan right now would be disrespectful of brook branch" she said ears flattened, "but you have to tell them, you need to move into the nursery, you're already a moon pregnant, continuing warrior duties could be detrimental to the kits" weasel fern said worriedly.

"can't you tell them I'm too sick to work" sky tail asked desperately, "I could, but you know I'm bad at lying" weasel fern scuffed her claws on her dens floor, "it'll have to do for now" she said getting up but flinched in pain, weasel fern ran over with herbs in her mouth "hear its burnet it'll help settle down the little kits so you won't have to worry about pain" she said passing the leafy herbs to the expecting queen, sky tail chewed them happy to ease the pain.

The two walked into the clearing, gentle mist ran over to his mate once he spotted her, "are you sure you don't want to stay in the medicine den" he asked draping his dappled tail over her side, "no its okay" she said walking with him back over to the elder's body which was now surrounded in bright shells and her fur was covered in rosemary and lavender.

She sat with her mate's family mourning the she cat, but river nose padded over "sky tail would you mind going on the morning patrol" she asked, sky tail was about to nod when weasel fern ran over "no she can't go on patrol, she's sick" river nose looked surprised but nodded and was about to leave "it's really okay I'm better know" sky tail said, "but if you get stressed you won't be" weasel fern said.

"sky tail why didn't you tell me, if your still sick you should be in the medicine den" gentle mist said, "no its really ok" sky tail reassured him, just then pale star called out "sky tail I want to speak to you in my den" she called across the clearing, the cats in the clearing looked at pale star and then at sky tail, who walked across the clearing blushing under her pelt.

she squeezed into the den, pale star sat there waiting for her, "you wanted to see me" she said sweeping her grey tail over her paws, "weasel fern told me your expecting kits" pale star got strait to the point, "she told you" sky tail asked, "yes, I want you to tell gentle mist, the stress of keeping it a secret is weighing on you isn't it" pale star said.

"yes its stressing me out, but I can't tell him today, brook branch died today announcing kits is the last thing grieving cats need to know" sky tail said, "but stress is bad for the kits, brook branch loved kits she wouldn't want you to get hurt because of her" pale star tried to convince sky tail.

"I know, but I would feel so awkward telling them while they're grieving" sky tail said looking down, "then I'll come with you, and talk with them as well" pale star said, leading the white and grey she cat out of her den.

The two she cats walked over the clearing towards gentle mist and his family, sky tail was fidgeting scared on how they would react, they stopped in front of the cats, "sky tail has something she wants to tell you" pale star said pushing the she cat in front of her, they looked at her waiting for her to speak "this is going to sound awkward but I'm expecting kits" sky tail whispered scared, "what "they all asked.

"just don't be angry, I'm expecting kits" she finally said, gentle mist looked at her surprised and then padded over and wrapped his tail around hers and began to purr in happiness "oh sky tail this is great our very first litter" he said, the cats that heard coagulated her "you're not mad" she asked them, "no why would we be, I'm going to be a grandmother" shade tree said, "it's just I was scared of admitting it and disrespecting brook branch" sky tail said, "of course it's not disrespectful. I'm sure she would have loved to know she's a great-grandparent before she goes to starclan, she loved kits" tiny whisker said looking at her mother fondly.

Sky tail sighed in relief, and felt there was a weight off her shoulders "I'm sorry it came at such a bad time I only found out today, weasel fern it's going to be a large litter" sky tail told them, "can't you talk about this somewhere else I'd like to mourn my mother in piece" shell thorn said, head bowed next to her mother" sky tail nodded and led gentle mist off to talk about their coming kits.

Owl fang looked after his brother and signed, the arrival of new kits was a welcome news, especially ones of his own kin, but brook branches death took priority today speckle tail was comforting shell thorn as she wept, it was strange seeing the usually cold she cat take comfort in another cat, especially speckle tail who was usually seen as her opposite.

River nose looked at the mourning cats, and then at sky tail who was getting help from weasel fern and gentle mist to move into the nursery, it was a sad and happy day all at once, which was not unusual in the strange shore clan.

copper spots had finally calmed down enough to join in the mourning of brook branch, droplet kit and swift kit were running around the new queens legs asking "when will the new kits arrive" and "rubble blossoms are too slow to get hear, can we play with yours" sky tail had to explain her kits would take another two moons to arrive.

She found it cute, pale star wrapped her tail around her "watcha doing" the pale cat asked, "I'm watching the clan, like a good deputy should" river nose said her long fluffy tail flicked with annoyance as pale star leaned up against her, the leader let out a 'hm' of thought, "do you remember when I first became leader" pale star asked.

"yes, how could I forget, dawn blossom and weasel fern or weasel paw at the time brought you to the moon pillar to gain your nine life's, when you came back you appointed me deputy without though" river nose said, "yep and you were so surprised" pale star said happily, "yes, and everyone else was too, I was only a young warrior at the time, everyone expected storm flash or keen feather, or even grey swoop, but you chose a small young warrior" river nose said.

"so? look at you now your one of our most powerful warriors" pale star asked, "not at the time I was an average warrior at best, everyone thought you were crazy to choose me, I probably should have refused the offer of deputy it would of saved us from what happened next" river nose said solemnly.

"you should not blame yourself for grey swoops idiocy, what he did was not your fault or mine" pale star comforted the ginger he cat next to her, "but why did he do it, he led rouges into our camp, they killed so many cats" river nose said remembering the terrified screams as grey swoop led a clans worth of rouges into the camp, "yes their leader, killed him the moment they stepped into camp and then we fought, I lost my first life protecting you from him" pale star continued, "not before he could give me a nasty scar" river nose said looking at the large pink claw marks on her shoulder, she remembered the large putrid smelling tom taunting her and raking his claws across her.

"I killed him while he was gloating, the rouges were so scared of the 'zombie cat' that they ran from our territory back to two leg place" pale star said, "yes but not before killing many of our cats" river nose said in thought, "yes it was a terrible day, but I still do not regret making you my deputy" pale star said.

river nose blushed under her pelt "the rouge that attacked me what was his name again, I forgot when I tried to block the memory" river nose said "it was grim, or something edgy like that, but I like to remember him as fish brain or fox heart" pale star said trying to be humorous.

River nose didn't laugh, only sighed at her leader's antics "after the battle you gave owl paw gentle paw and wasp paw their warrior names" river nose said trying to change the subject, "yes I came up with cool names don't you think" pale star said.

"yea I guess then soft kit and brindle kit were born, you wanted ash ear to name them large kit and fuzzy kit as a joke, and she almost considered it" river nose said humorously, "who said that was a joke I thought they were great names, if I had kits those would be their names" pale star said as seriously as she could while still smiling, "would you have liked to have kits" river nose asked her leader.

"hm, I don't know, maybe but I don't know who I would take for a mate" pale star said, "I'm not really a kit person" river nose said, "I don't know you would make a great mom, I could imagen it now a bunch of tiny river noses running around you as you use your deputy voice to try and control them" pale star said, "my deputy voice?" river nose asked confused, "yup, you talk to me normally but when others are around you have the deputy voice" pale star said.

River nose chuckled and looked up at the sky "I wish we had more time for chats like this" the ginger she cat said, "me too" pale star said, their tails intertwined

Fun fact-

Copper spots still love brook branch.

Sky tail isn't very confrontational so she didn't want to announce her kits on the same day as her mate's grandma dying.

Grey swoop weasel ferns river noses and toad songs father is in the dark forest for causing the rouge attack that killed his clan mates, he hated the fact his daughter river nose became deputy instead of him, river nose does not see him as her father anymore, she sees him as a traitor to shore clan.

I'm thinking of making river nose and pale star a gay couple just thinking.

Lots of lore in this chapter.

Guess who shell thorn loves.

Owl fang still dislikes lyres and pebbles.

Mellow paw hangs around pebbles and lyres, and feather paw was on patrol with brindle wish because one cats death can't stop the whole clan.


	11. Chapter 9

chapter 9- apprentices, kits and warriors

"Droplet paw and swift paw, your mentors will be dust pounce and shell thorn, I hope they will pass down all they know on to you" pale star called as the newly named apprentices, touched noses with their new mentors, she sighed in happiness hearing her clan cheer.

"Droplet paw, swift paw, Droplet paw, swift paw" clan life couldn't get any better, she hoped down from her tree, and saw rubble blossom struggling with keeping her kits from jumping all over the new apprentice, there was rust kit, he looked just like his father and reed kit, a little black tom and sun kit, a little golden she cat worthy of her name, she was a little ball of sunshine.

Rust kit was talking to droplet paw and swift paw while his sibling where batting the two apprentice's tails, sky tail sat in front of the nursery laughing, her belly was big and swollen with kits, weasel fern suspected three to five kits, she smiled and looked over to see brindle wish sharing tongues with feather paw, there were rumours going around that when feather paw becomes a warrior the two will become mates.

She looked around again to see her deputy river nose organising patrols, the ginger she cat looked over at her and nodded, pale star flicked her tail in greeting and happily bounced over as the evening patrol left.

"todays a great day" she said sitting beside her friend, "yes it sure is, two new apprentices, it seems only yesterday that they were born" river nose said, "time sure dose fly, before you know it all of them will be warriors" pale star replied, "yes speaking of warriors, when will lyres and pebbles be taking their warrior assessments the apprentice den is getting crowded" river nose said her pelt fluffing up against the cold, leaf fall would be ending soon and leaf bare would make their life much more difficult

"hm, we can ask quail willow and elm spot if they think their apprentices are ready to be warriors" pale star said also puffing her pelt up as a cold breeze brushed her fur, "well we'll have to wait then I sent them on a hunting patrol at dawn" river nose replied.

"it's ok I'll go to them; I haven't stretch my legs in a long time" pale star said getting up, river nose whined at the lost warmth, but she let her leader leave, pale star padded across the clearing and out the reed tunnel spotted coat and stream fleck greeted her as she passed them she nodded in acknowledgment.

She padded onto the shore, the water lapped at the sand, she was pleased if things went well two new warriors would be at shore clans disposal, she finally caught the scent of the former kitty pets and their mentors, she followed it to the sun rocks, she leapt into the water and swam across.

She shook the water off her pale brown pelt and padded across the stone, the two silver tabbies were fishing with their mentors a she walked up to them, "hello quail, willow elm spots" the two cat turned and greeted her "greeting pale star" the two warriors bowed, "hey pale star" lyres said, "hello lyres, hello pebbles" she greeted the silver tabbies, "idiot be more respectful of your leader" quail willow said cuffing lyres ears softly.

"so droplet paw and swift paw are apprentices now and the apprentice den is getting crowded, and I think you two are ready for your warrior easement "pale star said, sitting in front of the four cats, "are you sure we're ready" pebbles asked, "it's up to your mentors" pale star replied, elm spot and quail willow thought for a couple seconds "yes I think its time they took their warrior assessment" they said.

"what really, pebbles we're going to be warriors" lyres said, hopping over to his sister happily, "yay" she said not as enthusiastic as most cats would be, but pale star dismissed it, "alright you two I want you to catch as much prey as you can, your mentors will watch from afar and judge your skills" pale star told them, the two tabbies nodded and ran off their mentors trotting behind.

She began to swim back down the river, the water was a perfect tempter not to cold but not hot, she swam down the river towards camp, when she was close, she pulled herself out of the water and shook her pelt out, she trotted off towards camp, but decided to stop and hunt.

She scented the air there was a shrew nearby, she crouched and stalked toward it, the shrew was nestled in some tall grass snuffling for earthworms, it was so caught up in finding food it didn't even move after pale star had leapt from her position, she quickly finished the shrew off and picked up the fresh kill.

She walked through the reed tunnel into camp, she walked towards the prey pile and dropped her shrew onto it, rust kit reed kit and sun kit ran up to her, "wow did you hunt that shrew" sun kit asked, pale star confused said "yes, why" "because it must have been really hard to catch so you must really be a good hunter" reed kit replied, ah, she saw what they were trying to do now "what do you kits want" she asked, they were trying to seem sweet to get something from her.

"battle training like the apprentice get" rust kit said, red tabby fur puffed up, "battle training? No, no, no your just kits, it's too dangerous" she said sternly, the kits seemed to deflate, she felt sorry for them "hey how about instead I show you how I caught my shrew" she said trying to cheer them up.

"like hunting practice" sun kit asked exited again, "yes, I guess, so anyway I was coming back to camp from the sun rocks, when I caught the scent of shrew, so I decided to hunt before I came back, I crouched down like this" pale star said crouching on her haunches, the kits copied waiting to see what the leader did next "and then I stalked towards the tall grass the shrew was in, it was eating so it didn't notice me, prey that's eating is really easy to catch so remember that, and then I pounced and before it knew what was happening it was fresh kill" pale star leapt forward like she had done with the shrew.

The kits copied her. leaping after pale star, but their form was off and they stumbled as they landed, reed kit actually fell on his side, the kits looked back at how far they had leapt and went wide eyed "whoa we're so far away" rust kit said in surprise, they hadn't leap as far as pale star being only kits but the distance they had leap was amazing to them, "watch me do it again" reed kit said bunching himself into the hunting crouch again, and stalking forward and then leaping at pale stars tail, he caught the tip between his paws.

"Hey I'm not shrew" pale star said, "your right you're an intruder in our camp" rust kit said leaping on the she cats side, "yea" sun kit said leaping and joining her brothers in battering the leader with their paws, "oh I the evil loner have been bested, by the brave shore clan warriors" pale star fell on her side as the kits stood on her body, yelling in victory.

"rust kit, reed kit, sun kit, were are you" rubble blossom called it was getting late and the kits needed to get inside the nursery, the tortishell found her kits play fighting with pale star, the she cat fell over in mock defeat "oh, the brave warriors of shore clan have defeated me" she cried and pretended to faint, the kits cheered, "yea, you've been defeated rouge, by rust foot, sun heart and reed runner" rust kit said chest puffed out, "rah" pale star roared suddenly leaping up "I'm a badger now, rah" she said, the kits squealed in happiness, as the leader lumbered towards them, her paws stomping in exaggerated steps.

Rubble blossom laughed a bit but decided the kits still needed their rest "kits come hear leave pale star alone" she called and they turned to see her and groaned and said goodbye to pale star, they walked past her obediently, actually yawning after their playing, "thanks pale star, if you hadn't played with them, it would have probably taken another hour before I could get them in the den" rubble blossom thanked the leader, who had begun to clean her pelt of the dust from the play fighting.

"it's no problem really I love playing with the kits" pale star replied, "hm, maybe you can tire them out tomorrow as well" rubble blossom laughed, "yea, sure" pale star said, she then spotted lyres pebbles and their mentors, coming through the camp entrance, "oh sorry, I got to go" she said and went to greet them, the silver tabbies were carrying prey in their jaws, their mentors were also carrying some of their prey.

"So how'd it go" she asked, as the four dropped their prey on the pile, "good we think they're ready to become warriors for the clan" elm spot said turning to his leader, she smiled and nodded, she ran up to the gnarled tree and called out "all cats old enough to hunt their own prey and swim the current gather around the gnarled tree" cats came out of their dens to hear her announcement.

Pebbles and lyres sat in the centre of the circle of cats, lyres was exited and bouncy while his sister was shuffling her feet, "I, pale star, leader of shore clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, he has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn" she called lyres stepped forward chest puffed out.

"lyres, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" pale star continued.

"I do" he said, silver fur gleaming in the light of the setting sun.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. lyres from this moment on you will be known as silver sky. StarClan honours your enthusiasm and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of shore clan" pale star finished and hopped down from the tree, she walked over and rested her head on the new warrior's head, silver sky liked his leader shoulder.

"Silver sky, silver sky" the clan called happily, silver sky joined the other warriors and waited for his sister's ceremony, pale star then hopped back onto her perch and turned her attention to pebbles.

She smiled at the fidgeting she cat "I, pale star, leader of shore clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn" she called, pebbles looked nervouse.

"pebbles, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" pale star asked.

"I'm sorry, but no" she said head bowed, there were gasps of surprise and horror especially from elm spot and silver sky, "pebbles why" silver sky asked, "lyr- silver sky, unlike you I'm not made for clan life I miss mom our sibling, and just everyone I knew back in twoleg place" she said light blue eyes flashing in sadness.

"who, there's barley anyone there who even liked us" silver sky said, angrily, "I know, I'm just home sick okay, I don't think even if I became a warrior starclan would even want me when I died" she said looking at the stars that had begun to appear in the darkening sky, "of course they would, you believe in them, and your just as good as any warrior" elm spot said, sad that his apprentice wanted to leave.

"no I'm not, please just take me home" pebbles said beginning to cry, "but" silver sky tried to say, "enough" pale star said leaping from her perch, she padded over, the seriousness pebbles first saw when she joined the clan had returned, "is that really what you want pebbles" the pale leader asked, her lean body seemed to tower over the young tabby, "yes" she squeaked, "alright, I will take you home myself" she said walking towards the entrance, the little tabby following.

The clan which was silent for the whole conversation, began to whisper in hushed voices, silver sky and elm spot looked after pebbles as she left through the reed tunnel, and shore clan forever.

Fun fact-

Not going to lie, writing the end of this chapter made me cry a little, just feeling the emotion of elm spot and silver sky as pebbles left the clan gave me feels, just imagen them watching this cat they thought they knew leave forever after all they've been through.

Elm spots liked pebbles a little.

Silver sky will most likely be changed by this turn of events.

Rust kit sun kit and reed kit were born 1 moon before this chapter

Pebbles will be returning to twoleg place

Droplet paw and swift paw are now apprentices, yay

Shore clan is a mix of thunderclan and river clan territory and skills just so you know

im running out of things to put hear


	12. Chapter 10

chapter 10- pebbles returns to twoleg place

Pebbles followed pale star out of the reed tunnel head still bowed, she loved the clan she truly did, but she loved her family as well she missed her mother and her siblings she looked at the she cat who was once her leader, the leader didn't look back at her as she lead them through the territory.

"I'm sorry" pebbles apologised again, pale star didn't reply, they kept walking paws crunching on dead levees, crickets were chirping and the moon shone down on them, they swam through the river that was near the border of two-leg place.

She smelt the border coming up, the watery sandy and fishy scents she had become so use to was soaking the area bordering the two-leg place, she almost didn't want to leave shore clan but it was too late now.

she saw the fence that encircled her old home, it used to be a vibrant red but now was dull and peeling from the wood, she looked at it with pale star who finally spoke, "once you cross this border, you are never return to shore clan territory ever again" the pale brown she cat mewed head bowed in sadness.

Pebbles just nodded and crossed the heavily scented border, she made her way to the fence, but looked back to see pale stars' dark brown eyes glinting in the dark watching her go, she hopped up and over her fence, she swivelled her ears and heard pale star padding away back into the forest.

She looked around the once vibrant garden, this area once smelled of lavender and exotic flowers, but now smelled of rotten vegetation and dirt, were there once was large catmint plant was a crushed dead bush from moons of cats rolling in it one after another.

This garden her mother used to take them out in to play was destroyed, she walked over to the cat flap the easiest way into the den, it smelled of cats that's used it to enter thousands of them, she scrunched up her face in anger, a lot of problems could have been prevented if the flap didn't exist, her father and his goons would of never been able to get into the den if it had never been there.

but with it there any cat in the area could waltz right into the den and make their home in there, the two-leg was an elder and very absent minded, they either didn't notice all the random cats coming and going or it didn't care.

Was this really a good idea she thought as she looked at the flap, she looked back at the forest beyond the fence and thought of running back to shore clan camp and apologizing and becoming a warrior after all, but she shook her head and pushed her way into the cat flap.

The smell hit her immediately, dirt and cat urine was all over the inside of the den, what were these cats doing in hear, she had only been gone for what four moons and yet they destroyed her former home in that time beyond repair, claw marks were scratched into the walls and hanging curtains were in ribbons, a lot of the walls were soaked in cat scented urine and dirt was piled in corners, her face was so crinkled in disgust she must of looked like that one cat she saw in the house a while back that had a flat wrinkled face.

There was a angry cry and a black cat rushed around the corner and towards her, its claws were unsheathed, she instantly remembered her training with elm spot and leapt to the side as the cat tried to charge her, the cat wasn't expecting this and she took the chance to deliver a unsheathed claw to the side of its face, it hissed in pain as her claws raked its face drawing blood, he hissed in anger and they circled each other.

The cat which she saw was a tom, seemed surprised to see that she was only a small silver tabby, but what he didn't know she was a fully trained warrior, she hissed again and took her chance to leap forward claws unsheathed, delivering a powerful front paw strike, her claws raked his body and he hissed again, he bit down on her paw she yelped in pain, she leaned forward and sank her own teeth into his leg, the tom gasped and released his grip on her paw.

The tom turned tail and ran back the way he came, the way to the sitting room she realised, she followed him, she turned the corner to see cats on every soft and vertical surface, cushions, couches, the dirty carpet, all the shelves all had cats perched in them, the cats turned from the injured tom to her eyes narrowed, she hissed as some leapt from their surfaces their hackles raised, she knew her best bet was too run she couldn't possibly take all of them, warrior training or not.

"pebbles is that you?" another silver tabby said pushing through the sea of angry cats and running towards her, "mom" pebbles called running to meet her, the two rubbed faces to show their affection and then separated to talk, most of the cat had reposition themselves back onto their perches but kept an eye on her, the angry black tom stalked off angry his attacker hadn't been killed.

Her mom missy asked many questions from "where have you been, it's been four months, I've been worried sick, wears your brother lyres is he back as well, why do you smell so strange, wears your collar" all questions were in rapid succession, but she answered as best she could "I've been in the forest in shore clan, yea I lost track of time I meant to return sooner, I'm sorry, no lyres decided to stay in shore clan, the smell is from staying in shore clan, I kind of got my collar taken off" she tried to answered all the questions but more came.

"the forest! what the heck is a shore clan, did you join those barbarian cats, is lyres with those barbarians still, you smell like fish and water, what did you take off your collar for" but before pebbles could reply, a kit ran up to her mom "mommy, mommy I'm hungry" the kit mewled, it was a small skinny grey tom with bright blue eyes.

"in a minuet buttons, I'm talking to your sister" missy told the kit, buttons looked pebbles up and down "but mommy that's not pastel" he said confused, "no it isn't, this is your other sister pebbles, remember the one I told you about" missy said introducing the grey tom to her, buttons was like a tiny version of her father but skinny and innocent, "it's nice to meet you buttons" she said.

Buttons blinked at her with his wide eyes "they said you got eaten by the forest monsters, are you a zombie" he asked, she laughed and said "no I just lived in the forest for a while with a couple of other cats" she told him, "oh, so you're not going to eat me" buttons said in relief, suddenly his stomach growled and missy sighed and turned on her side so he could feed, pebbles grasped seeing her mom's ribs peering through the skin, she looked around to see that every cat in in the room was under fed with ribs sticking out, she had forgotten the food shortage.

She then realised were was buttons littermates are "mom, where are your other kits" she asked afraid of the answer, her mom knew what she meant but tried to avoid the question "what do you mean" she asked, "were are buttons littermates" she reiterated, missy sighed and pushed buttons away from her stomach and got up, buttons whined for more milk "go play with Pluto's kits" she told buttons and faced her daughter.

When buttons had made his way under the table in the room, Missy took a deep wavering breath of saddens "they died" the silver tabby sat head bowed, "what, how" pebbles asked, "they starved, it was all my fault, I couldn't get enough food to eat so I couldn't make them enough milk" she cried, pebbles comforted her mom "where's dad he's obviously the father of the litter, did he do nothing to feed you" pebbles said angry at her father's disregard for his mate and kits.

"he doesn't like me anymore, he likes Jody now" missy said dejectedly, "wait you mean he took a different mate from you" pebbles asked, "more like three different mates" missy growled, "what, why did the cats in the house let him" pebbles asked, "they're too intimidated by him, only he and the ones he likes get food" missy said sadly.

"alright I have an idea but it's too late to put it into action, is there anywhere I can sleep" pebbles asked, "yes you can sleep with us and the kits under the table, no one bothers us under there" missy said leading her to the coffee table they slid under the shade of the table.

there were ratty cushions under the table, with a blue grey she cat lying down with two female kits sleeping tucked into her belly, "who is this missy" the she cat asked, "this is my daughter pebbles, pebbles this is Pluto and her kits berry and rosy" missy introduced.

"oh another cat from bristles first litter of kits" Pluto asked, "I don't see that cat as my father anymore, with all he's done to the cats here" pebbles said, Pluto nodded" sometimes I wished I never met him" she said wrapping around her sleeping kits tightly, "wait you mean he was once your mate as well" pebbles asked looking down at her presumed half siblings rosy and berry, rosy did have the grey fur of bristle.

"yes, it was a mistake, I was a loner who had been kicked out of my old home, he came along and romanced me, and he took me here to this house when I was already pregnant with his kits, I was horrified when I found out he constantly changed mates, but it was too late to leave, my kits came and now I'm hear" she said sadness in her blue eyes, "why not leave ill help you find a new home" pebbles said trying to help the starving queen.

"the last of his mates who tried to run ended up dead, and the cats helping her were crippled and left to the dogs, the kits died without their mother's meagre supply of milk" missy said, pebbles was horrified, had this always been going on under her nose, "and even if we escaped unharmed, we would be too weak to get far we would probably starve without the meagre food we get" Pluto said stomach growling, missy had curled up around buttons and looked sad.

Pebbles finally recovered from her horror, "I'll make sure to get you more food tomorrow, don't you worry" she said curling up on her own cushion, she thought of all the work she had to do, the cats in the house were worse off than she thought.

She fell into sleep, she dreamt of a clean house, with her family curled up on the couch together, Pluto and her kits included, and no bristle in sight, it made her smile, but the screeches of cats caused her to look around again, she wasn't in the two-leg den anymore but a forest with cat she recognized from shore clan, fighting the cats from the two-leg nest, her brother Charles fought with owl fang vigorously raking each other's pelts with sharp claws, she looked up and there was a blood red moon overhead.

She woke with a start, she looked around panicking when she didn't see the apprentice den, but sighed in relief, when she spotted the still sleeping Pluto and missy, kits all tucked to their bellies, she got up on shaky legs and made her way out from under the table, the cats in the sitting room were all asleep, she walked around the corner and down the hall to the cat flap she squeezed out and took a breath of non-stale air, she looked up and saw the sun still had yet to rise, she wondered if river nose was making the dawn patrol yet, she shook her head and circled the house.

The garden was dead all the way around, she sighed in sadness seeing her favourite bush to hide in was now a bunch of brittle brown sticks now, most of the plans had no leaves and those that did only had them sparsely, she final made it to the front of the den, compared to the neighbouring two-leg dens her old home looked old and decrepit with tall grass and some weeds that probably only grew thanks to rain water.

She walked through the long grass, she swore a mouse ran out as she passed by, how the heck had it gotten so bad, she finally breached the long grass and exited to the street, there wasn't any monsters on the road yet as they were all asleep, she walked along the side walk following the fastest route to the park, the park had a pond and some areas that more than likely had prey in them.

She crossed multiple thunder paths but eventually pebbles saw the tall fence that marked the park, she slipped inside, the grass was lush and short nice for the paws, she beeline for the pond she was thirsty and needed a drink of fresh water.

She lapped at the pond, the water was fresh and cold, not as tasty as the shore clan river but good none the less, she sniffed the air hunting was a must she had cats to feed, she caught scents of shrew mouse and a squirrel, she decided to catch the mouse first, she crouched and stalked looking for the answer to her mom's hunger problems, the mouse was a big brown one well fed and lovely and plump, she leapt when as she was close enough to the mouse, it had no clue as to its demise as she snapped its neck.

She picked up the still warm body and buried it under a bush were she could find it, she caught a vole another mouse and a fish to add to the prey, the sun was risen now and she decided to take her prey back to the den.

She crossed the thunder paths and walked down the sidewalks, some cats were perched talking on the fences, they looked at her wide eyes seeing the prey hanging from her jaws and ran back inside scared she would do the same to them, kitty-pets were dumb, she shook her head as she forgot that she was once a kitty-pet just like them once.

She pushed through the tall grass and back into the back garden, she made her way inside the house, the smell still made her gag, she padded into the sitting room and squeezed under the table, Pluto and missy stared at her and the prey she brought them, "where were you, you were gone when we got up" missy asked happy that her kit returning wasn't a dream," I was out hunting for food, I got you these" she pushed the mice over to them, they looked at the prey in disgust "how are we supposed to eat these mice" Pluto asked pawing at the brown creature.

"just bite into it the rest happens by itself" pebbles said biting into the fish, the she cats bit into the mice hesitantly, it was the only food available and they'd eat anything to feed their kits, the three soon polished off their prey the queens having enjoyed the mice more than they thought they would, the queens sighed in relief as their stomach felt fuller than they could ever remember, the kits had woken up and were sulking, there was now a steady stream of milk now that the queens got a proper meal, pebbles looked at the remaining shrew wondering who to give it to, "are there any other queens or elders in the house" pebbles asked, Pluto thought for a moment "no queens, their kits died of starvation long before you returned, as for elders there is one, she hangs out in the kitchen on the table" she told pebbles, pebbles nodded and took her shrew with her to the kitchen, having an wise elder on her side would be good and getting as many cat fed enough to fight would help aswell.

She walked out of the sitting room the other cats eying her, she padded down the hall and into the kitchen, it was as dirty as the sitting room most surfaces were covered in paw prints, she looked around there was a few cats huddled around the food and water bowl hoping for a mouthful of food at least, she hopped onto the table only to be met by growling "I told you I'm not going to let you just kill me" an old golden she cat hissed her body was scared and she had a flat face, "I'm not hear to kill you, I'm hear to give you this" pebbles said sliding the shrew over to her.

The she cat sniffed it "is it poisoned" the she cat asked brown eyes narrowed at her, "no I caught it fresh" pebbles said, the she cat looked at the shrew again and asked "why are you giving it to me there are lots of younger cats who need this shrew" she said calming down when she knew pebbles wasn't there to hurt her, "I think you do need it, who are the cats trying to kill you" pebbles asked, "bristle and his goons who else, I'm old and that makes me a waste of space in their eyes, I tried leaving peacefully but like every cat they attacked and now I'm stuck up hear waiting for the moment they next attacked" the she cat explained, "oh" pebbles said, "pashmina" the she cat said, "what?" pebbles asked, "my name is pashmina" pashmina told her, "oh nice name I'm pebbles" the silver tabby told her, "the same pebbles who went to the forest and was never seen again" pashmina asked, "yea" pebbles said shyly.

Pashmina took a bite of the shrew "let me guess you got involved with those forest cats didn't you" pashmina said around a mouthful of shrew, "yes how'd you know" pebbles asked, "I was chased into that very forest by a dog when I was younger about your age, thought I was going to die when it cornered me at the rivers edge, then a white tom swooped in and fought the dog, it ran back to its no-fur den with its tail between its legs, the tom was called swan something or other I can't remember" pashmina reminisced, "swan star?" pebbles asked thinking it could have been the previous shore clan leader, "no, no it was swan wing or something" pashmina said, pebbles went wide eyed pashmina met swan star as a warrior.

"did you stay in shore clan" pebbles asked, "nah I ran when his patrol thing came along to see what happened, but I wish I stayed maybe I wouldn't be here now, and that swan wing was a pretty hansom tom, if I do say so myself" pashmina said winking at pebbles, she finished her shrew and began to groom herself, pebbles thought about the things pashmina told her.

there was a growl behind her and two cats hopped up onto the table, pashmina glared at them and hissed, she pulled pebbles behind her protectivly, she stood up to her full height and puffed her fur up, she looked intimidating but her ribs poking out of the skin showed she was too weak to win this fight alone, "you caused us a lot of trouble fleabag, now roll over and die or else we'll make you suffer" the tom of the pair growled, pashmina hissed "I'll never die at the paw of the likes of you, you trapped your family in this hellhole, and for what bristles praise, your barley fed just like us" pashmina said pointing at the cats ribs, they were plumper but their ribs still showed.

The she cat growled and unsheathed her claws "how dare you, you old waste of space" she leapt forward claws ready to slice the she cat. Pashmina braced herself for the attack, but It never came, she looked to see that pebbles had caught the she cats leg in her jaws and was raking her claws on the she cats chest leaving deep scratches, the she cat yelped in pain as blood welled from the scratches, the tom ran to defend his comrade, he raked his claws on pebbles side she let the she cats leg free to fell back to pashminas side.

"we need to work together to defeat them" pebbles said still staring at the two hostile cats, her wound stung and no cat in the room seemed willing to involve themselves in their scuffle, "yea, if we knock out one the other will flee" pashmina strategies with her, soon the she cat that had the wounded chest seemed to recover and was ready to fight more.

The tom bared his fangs and ran at pashmina aiming for her neck, pebbles and pashmina lashed their paws out two sets of claws raked the toms face leaving cuts, the tom fell down in pain but he gripped pashminas paw with his teeth as he went down and took the chance to swipe her belly, the she cat took this opportunity to tackle pebbles off the table, the two fell awkwardly to the kitchen floor, they got to their paws and hissed at each other, the she cat leap and dug her claws into pebbles shoulders and began to bite her ear.

Pebbles screeched and hissed, she got an idea though, she sat down and slipped her back legs under the she cat, belly facing up, pebbles raked the she cats stomach with her back claws the she cat not expecting the mauve screamed, pebble then turned back onto her feet dislodging the cats claws and causing the still injured cat to flail her paws as pebbles dug her spine into her stomach, the cat wheezed as wind was knocked from her lungs from the attack, pebbles let the she cats body slide off of her onto the floor, she sat on the cat to keep her still.

There was a screech from the table as pashmina leap down from it a long scratch decorated her already scared side and her ear was missing the tip, her snout had a cut which was bleeding badly, the tom leapt off the table after the old she cat he was beat up as well, his cheeks scratched and pouring blood, one of his eyes was sealed shut with blood from a cut on his brow his tail lashed in anger as he ran after pashmina, but he stopped when he saw pebbles sitting on his partners knocked out body.

"get off of her" he yelled, pebbles glared at him "no why should I listen to you, you work for that dog heart bristle" pebble's sneered, the tom glared but looked down at the she cat under her with worry, "alright, alright I'll promise never to attack flea b- pashmina again ill even tell you all I know about bristle" the tom compromised, pebbles nodded and waited, "bristle is using this house to gain cats for an army of some kind for what I have no clue, while all the weaker cats die off, he takes any kittens and cats that survive the starvation long enough and makes them his guard and stuff in return for food, he threatens anyone who enters to stay with the guard, it's a surprise you've not been drafted into his guard you're an explant fighter" the tom said, pebbles growled and got off the she cat the tom ran over and began liking the she cat wounds, "tell bristle I will never join" pebbles said.

The tom nodded and dragged the other cat away, "let's go pashmina I don't think those cats will keep their promise, I need to get you and the queens somewhere safe" pebbles told her, "geese kit, I only met you today and your already somehow helping me more than any cat in this house ever has" pashmina joked as they walked down the hall to the sitting room, they squeezed under the table, Pluto and missy gasped seeing their state "what happened" missy asked running up and licking her daughters injured ear, pebbles hadn't noticed but her ear tip was missing and she had long scratches on her shoulders, "we got into a fight with bristles minions" pebbles told them.

"oh my are you all okay" Pluto asked berry and rosy were peeking out at them over their moms tail, "yes just some scratches" pashmina said licking her wounded side, "yes but I need to get you all to safety, the house is not a good place to be, with bristle around" pebbles said.

The cats all nodded and followed pebbles out from under the table, the kits were carried as they made their way to the exit of the sitting room, stomping footsteps made their way towards them as the resident two-leg shambled in, it had a head of long wispy white fur and wrinkled skin it was frail and wore a dirty white fuzzy pelt (dressing gown) and strange fur on its back paws (slippers), pebbles flinched as it reached a strange paw down and dragged it across her back uncomfortably, the two-leg walked over to the couch and sat down, cats gathered around it to ask for rubs and food, when she was younger she would have been the same as the other cats but now as a trained warrior the two-leg was an obstacle and must be avoided.

The group quickly made their way out of the sitting room and headed for the cat flap, but two cats she recognized stood in front of it, one was the black tom from before the other was Charles her brother, "Charles?" she asked surprised as to why her brother was blocking their exit, "pebbles it's been a long time, I see that our brother isn't with you, so ill assume he's dead, he was always weak anyway, but father wishes to see you" Charles said not letting her get a word in until he finished, "first of all lyres isn't dead he's living a happy life in the forest as a warrior of shore clan and secondly I will only see bristle if you let these cats out of the house" she said glaring at him, he clearly wasn't the good brother he used to be.

The black tom hissed "no cats are allowed out of bristles domain, any and all who try will be killed" he growled, Charles growled as well at her sass, "no Ruben, dad just wants pebbles, let them out we can deal with them later" Charles told the tom known as Ruben, he growled and stepped aside, leaving the cat flap unprotected, pebbles leaned over to pashmina who was holding berry by the scruff and whispered "pashmina lead mom and Pluto to the park hide well and if any cats pressure you just run" pashmina nodded and led the other she cats out of the cat flap when they were gone Ruben repositioned himself back in front of it and stared pebbles down.

"come father is waiting" Charles said leading her to the stairs, which were like most of the house dirty with paw prints, they padded up the one fluffy cream steps up to the second floor of the house, he led her to a door, which was cracked open enough for cats to squeeze inside, they entered the room which was surprisingly clean like the cats who had destroyed the rest of the house were not allowed in hear.

"wait hear, I will get father ready for you" Charles said leaping onto the bed, she looked around the room a couple well fed cats lay around looking at her, one caught her eye though, "pastel?" pastel was sitting in the corner of the room on a cushion, surprisingly unlike the other cats in the room she was just as skinny as the cats down stairs, "pebbles, oh pebbles, you've come back, have you come to see father or me!" she said pleased to see her sister as she leapt up on wobbly legs and rubbed up against her.

Pebbles was happy her bubbly sister hadn't changed to much, but she then realised her sister smelled of milk meaning she had kits, she backed up, "pastel what happened to you, you smell of milk where are your kits" pebbles asked, pastel looked down, "did they starve you and your kits like the others" pebbles asked franticly, "no the kits died after they were born, father has been withholding food from me as punishment for their weakness" pastel said ears drooping, pebbles was horrified, "but don't worry, when the punishments over I'll get food again and Ruben and I will try for another litter" pastel said happily.

"Ruben? You mean that black toms your mate" pebbles asked surprised, "yes father gave me to him to be his mate and have his kits" pastel replied, "what are you telling me they're forcing you to be mates with Ruben, pastel we need to get out of here now" pebbles said franticly, "but I'm still being punished I'm not allowed out of this spot, and anyway what's the rush don't you want to greet father" pastel replied, pebbles was horrified pastel had changed after all.

"father is ready to see you now" Charles said from behind her, she jumped and looked over at him, she stayed quiet as she leapt onto the ben, sitting in the middle of the bed was her father bristle belly plump sitting next to a pretty golden she cat who was purring as her kits fed, the she cat glared when she saw pebbles, also on the bed were two big bags of dried food sitting away from prying eyes, the cats down stairs were starving for nothing.

"ah pebbles, my lovely daughter finally returns to me at last" bristle said getting up to greet her, much to both the she cats ire, pebbles avoided him and growled, "what have you done", he looked at her and smirked "oh, I'm just gathering cats for a project I'm working on, and you make me so happy by returning with one of the last key components before I can put my plan into action" he said leaning into her face, "why would I even help you after what you did to the innocent cats down stairs" pebbles said.

"if you don't, the cats that you helped leave will be dead by tomorrow, and the kittens will be dog food" he smirked at her horrified face he just threatened his own kits with no remorse, "but if you help we'll never touch them again, in fact we'll forget you guys even existed, they could start a new life for all I care" he compromised.

"fine what do you want" pebbles said angrily feeling it was the best way to protect her family, bristle smirked, "tell me everything you know about the cats of shore clan and their territory" he growled.

Fun fact-

This chapter was worse than I thought it would be, seriously I had an idea of what I wanted bristle to be like and he turned out ten time meaner, I wanted to make the house hell to live in for the cats and I think I succeeded.

In case you're wondering how pebbles escaped bristle guard in the morning to go hunting, Pebbles was lucky to be able to go hunting in the first place, because barley anyone knew she was in the house at the time so I guess bristle and his guard didn't realise she left.

Poor pashmina is like a mix of yellow fang and mouse fur but kinder.

Pastel and Charles has been brainwashed into thinking their and the other cats treatment is okay, but only Charles relies to some extent that his father is a very bad cat.

Ruben is basically bristles second in command, he Is a mean and rude cat with a temper but he is untrained in hunting and fighting, making him easy to be bested by warriors and well enough trained apprentices, he is pastels forced mate.

Pluto and missy are my baes, I hope I'm in a good enough mood to let them survive and have happier lives, but no promises.

The she cat bristle is mates with at the moment is named Jody her kits are both toms named jazz and Sai, all three are spoiled brats.

There is more than enough food in the house to feed the cats bristle just an ass and likes keeping cat weak and easy to manipulate.

Pebbles was young and naïve when she lived in the house before and didn't realise how bad things were, also she a badass now.

The women who owns the hoarder house is elderly and does not know how to properly care for herself or the home, so she barley realises the cats have taken over, moral of the story kids visit the elderly or you might find a clonally of tyrannically ruled cats has moved into their home.


	13. new allegiances

new allegiances

Shore clan-

Leader- Pale star-pale brown she cat with large ears and dark brown eyes

Deputy- River nose-red brown tabby she cat with brown eyes and long snout

Medicine cat- Weasel fern-grey she cat with yellow eyes

Warriors-

Big storm- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Spotted coat-white she cat with black and brown patches and blue eyes

Stream fleck-cream and brown tom with white underbelly and muzzle

Shell thorn-black she cat with white paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice- swift paw

Toad song-red brown tom with amber eyes

Shadow Speck-brown tabby She cat with a white chest and muzzle and bright amber eyes

Quail willow-ginger tabby she cat with gold eyes

Keen Feather-brown tabby tom with black eyes

Curl wave-curly furred tortishell she cat with green eyes

Ash Ear-light grey She cat with dark grey points and blue eyes

Speckle Tail-grey Tom with white speckled fur and green eyes

Shade Tree-black She cat with white paws and tail tip and yellow eyes

Tiny Whisker-black She cat with a white muzzle and white back paws

gentle Mist-small white tom with black patches and green eyes

Apprentice- feather paw

dust Pounce- large ginger She cat with white chest and brown back

apprentice- droplet paw

elm spot -brown and grey Tom with yellow eyes

owl Fang-pitch black tom with bright gold eyes

Apprentice- mellow paw

wasp Gaze-gold tabby Tom with black stripes and green eyes

Brindle wish-light blue grey She cat with blue eyes

Silver sky- silver tabby tom with gold eyes

Apprentices-

Mellow paw-tortishell she cat with amber eyes

Feather paw-brown tabby Tom with green eyes and white paws

Swift paw- black tabby tom with green eyes

Droplet paw- brown tabby she cat with brilliant blue eyes and white paws and a white chest and muzzle

Queens-

Rubble blossom-tortishell she cat with brown eyes (mother of big storms kits)

sky Tail-white She cat with darker points and ice blue eyes (pregnant with gentle mists kits)

Kits-

Rust kit-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Reed kit-black tom with brown eyes and white chest

Sun kit-golden tabby she cat with amber eyes

Elders-

Copper Spots-brown Tom with a light brown underbelly and yellow eyes and dappled back

Cats outside the clans-

Pashmina- old golden she cat with flat face and brown eyes

Bristle- grey tom with bright blue eyes

Missy- silver she cat with gold eyes and a white collar

Ruben- black tom with green eyes

Charles- grey tabby with gold eyes and a green collar

Pastel- light grey tabby with blue eyes and light green collar

Pebbles- silver tabby she cat with light blue eyes

Buttons- grey tom with bright blue eyes

Pluto-pretty blue grey she cat with brown eyes

Berry- blue grey she cat with light blue eyes

Rosy- grey she cat with brown eyes

Jody- gold tabby she cat with amber eyes

Jazzy- golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Sai-grey tom with blue eyes

if anything is wrong tell me and ill update this


	14. Chapter 11

chapter 11- robins and finches

It had been two moons since Silver Sky got his warrior name and Pebbles left the clan. Silver Sky wasn't the same, he was more reserved, Quail Willow tried to comfort her former apprentice and they usually hunted together as a way of coping.

On a lighter note Sky Tail gave birth to White Kit, Mist Kit and Spring Kit, the clan celebrated the birth of the new kits but Leaf Bare was upon the clan making prey scarce and sickness around every corner. Weasel Fern had luckily collected a large amount of herbs for the moons of cold weather and snow.

Mellow Paw and Feather Paw were in the middle of their warrior assessments, hunting prey in the snow was difficult but the two apprentices were determined to pass, Mellow Paw had only caught a small shrew, she was having trouble finding prey but as luck would have it she found a piece of prey that would feed the queens and kits alone.

Mellow Paw stalked the white fuzzy creature, it was a rare piece of prey in the territory of shore clan and one that would win her major points in the assessment. A rabbit with long ears and a nubby tail, it was digging in the snow looking for some last minute food.

She leapt and grasped its body in her claws, it tried to escape but she gripped the back of its neck and twisted, the rabbit fell limp and she buried it. She scented the air and smelt the smell of some type of bird, she looked up and spotted a robin not too far away on the branch of an oak tree.

She quickly and quietly leapt up a tree near the robin's perch, it was obliviously singing a tune, she leapt from her branch onto its branch, the branch shook and the robin tried to fly away, but Mellow Paw lashed out a claw and caught the robin by the wing before it could fly away. She dragged it towards her and killed it quickly, she carried her robin, rabbit and shrew to the meeting spot and sat down and waited for her mentor.

Soon Owl Fang appeared out of the bushes "Hm, done hunting already?" he rumbled with yellow eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry Owl Fang, leaf bare has made prey scarce, but you'll be pleased with what I've caught" Mellow Paw replied, the large black tom criticized the prey looking at her killing technique, he purred, pleased that his apprentice had such cleanly killed prey.

"not a lot of prey but a rabbit is rare and to have caught it is even rarer, a robin a hard prey to catch, the shew is cleanly caught and even a little plum for such a hard time, hm good job Mellow Paw I am happy with your prey" Owl Fang purred, Mellow Paw puffed her chest out in pride and happiness, yes, if this continued she would become a warrior.

Gentle Mist and Feather Paw entered the clearing they were sitting in they were carrying Feather Paw's prey in their jaws, two mice a squirrel and a small finch, Feather Paw dropped his prey and ran over to his sister, "hey, Mellow Paw what did you catch" he asked excitedly, "not much just shrew a rabbit and a robin, but owl fang said he's pleased so I'm still going to become a warrior" she told him, "oh, a robin my favourite, when we get back to camp can I have it" he asked.

"sure, but only if I can have your finch" Mellow Paw agree, Gentle Mist looked over at them "the queens and elders get fist pick of the prey, so do not get greedy you two" the white and black tom said.

The two apprentices deflated, owl fang sighed "we should get to camp, there are hungry cats who need a meal" he said grabbing the rabbit, Gentle Mist and the apprentices nodded, they grabbed the rest of the prey, and began to run back to camp.

The snow was cold under their pads as they ran, they greeted Spotted Coat and Speckle Tail at the entrance, they made their way into the reed tunnel and into camp, "We will speak with pale star about your warrior ceremony, bring some prey to the queens and elder then you may eat" Gentle mist said as he dropped his prey on the pile, the apprentices nodded, their mentors made their way over to the leader's den.

"come on then, I'll feed the queens, you feed Copper Spots" Mellow Paw said, picking up her rabbit, "aw, why do I have to feed copper spots, he'll try to make me remove his ticks again" Feather Paw complained, "because I caught the rabbit that's going to feed them both, and anyway I'm sure brindle wish wouldn't like to hear you complaining" Mellow Paw said sassily, the real reason she didn't want to feed Copper Spots was because she didn't want to remove his ticks either, not to mention he always told them about his warrior days, they weren't bad but he would get sad mentioning his old dead clan mates, she just didn't have the time.

Feather Paw mopped as he carried a squirrel to the elder's den, Mellow Paw carried the rabbit into the nursery White Kit, Spring Kit and Mist Kit all leapt up out of their nest, "is that a rabbit" White Kit asked, he was a mini version of his mom with white fur and grey points, "is it for us" Spring Kit asked, she was a cream she kit with brown points and green eyes like Gentle Mists own eyes, "so I heard you'll be a warrior soon "Mist Kit said, Mist Kit was a white she kit with black patches like her dad but she had ice blue eyes like her mom.

"kits, let Mellow Paw carry her prey in, you'll get a bite don't worry" Sky Tail called, the kits huffed, decided to annoy Rubble Blossom and her kits, they hopped into Rubble Blossoms nest, Rust Kit, Sun Kit and Reed Kit gave angry shouts, Sky Tails kits hopped out and let the other kits chase them around the nursery.

Sky Tail signed and apologized, "sorry about the kits, they're having trouble finding fun things to do thanks to the snow, I don't want them going outside in this weather until they're older" she explained, "it's okay, I know I myself was a handful when I was they're age" Mellow "paw said dropping her rabbit next to her, Rubble blossom got up and walked over to share the rabbit, "oh, I heard your warrior assessment happened today, how'd it go" Rubble Blossom asked, "it went fine, I caught this very rabbit" Mellow Paw explained.

"what kind of warrior name do you want" Sky Tail asked, "I don't know, but something cool like Mellow Fang or Mellow Claw" Mellow Paw replied, Rubble Blossom nodded, Mellow Paws stomach began to growl, "seems like your hungry would you like some of the rabbit" Sky Tail asked, "no your fine, Feather Paw promised me the finch he caught" Mellow Paw said.

She walked out of the den and walked back towards the prey pile, Feather Paw was already there waiting with the robin and finch in his jaws, "don't worry I saved them before anyone else could take them" he said around the prey, "thanks, oh by the way, why did you want the robin so much, I didn't know you liked them" Mellow Paw asked, "I don't, but Brindle Wish dose" Feather paw said dreamily, Mellow Paw looked at her brother strangely, "one robin wont feed the two of you mouse brain, what you expect to share a tiny bird with her" she joked.

Feather paw went wide eyed and then picked a mouse up off the prey pile as well, "she can eat the robin and I'll eat the mouse" he said, Mellow Paw laughed "if you continue on like this I'm sure brindle will end up in the nursery in no time" she joked, "what?" he asked around the prey, "there are so many rumours of you two becoming mates after you become a warrior, I'm sure you won't hesitated to decide to start a family right away" she joked again and he flushed under his pelt.

"oh look, its brindle wish, I'll be going now" he said quickly and ran off to meet the she cat, Mellow Paw laughed and bit into her finch, she finished off her prey just in time to hear Pale Star call a clan meeting, "all cats old enough to hunt their own prey and swim the current gather around the gnarled tree" she and the other clan cats gathered around the leader all chatting.

"Feather Paw, Mellow Paw step forward" Pale Star called, the two apprentices stepped into the ring of cats, this was it they would finally become warriors, "I, pale star, leader of shore clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on These two apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn" Pale star continued, the two apprentice were waiting with anticipation.

"Mellow Paw, Feather Paw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" pale star asked, "I do" Mellow Paw mewed "as do I" Feather Paw added.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Mellow Paw from this moment on you will be known as Mellow Flame, StarClan honours your courage and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of shore clan" pale star finished, Mellow Flame puffed out her chest "Feather Paw, from this moment on you will be known as Feather Step, StarClan honours your kindness and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of shore clan" pale star said hopping down from the gnarled tree, she touched her nose to Mellow Flames head, the tortishell licked her leaders shoulder, Pale Star did the same for Feather Step, he also licked his leaders shoulder in respect.

"Mellow Flame, Feather Step, Mellow Flame, Feather Step" the clan called, Shadow Speck and Toad Song purred happy to see their kits becoming warriors, Droplet Paw and Swift Paw looked on in jealousy wishing they were the ones becoming warriors, Brindle Wish cheered loudly for them.

Feather Step ran over to Brindle Wish, they purred happily together, Mellow Flame walked up to her previous mentor Owl fang "good job Mellow Flame, I am proud to have had you as my apprentice" he said praising the she cat, She nodded happily, "Mellow Flame, it is time for your vigil" silver sky said from behind her, Owl Fang narrowed his eyes at the tom, he had not forgotten that Silver Sky was once a kittypet, and his sister leaving the clan cemented his hate for Silver Sky.

"yes, I will take her to the camp entrance, you are dismissed Silver Sky" Owl fang said turning his back on the silver tom, Silver Sky huffed but walked back to Quail Willow anyway, Owl Fang led Mellow Flame to the reed tunnel, were Feather Step was waiting for her.

"alright you two, one of us will come back in the morning to alleviate you of your duties" Owl fang said leaving the two freshly made warriors to defend the entrance in their silent vigil, Mellow Flame wondered what adventures they would be in for now that they were warriors.

* * *

Super less dramatic chapter activate, alright iv got nothing to put hear just comment anything you want to know


	15. Chapter 12

Adventurers in Shore clan-chapter 12- a storms brewing

It had been four moons since Mellow Flame and Feather Step became warriors, Droplet Paw and Swift Paw were now twelve moons old and ready to become warriors, Rust Paw, Sun Paw and Reed Paw were newly apprenticed to Wasp Gaze, River Nose and Keen Feather.

Weasel Fern rubbed Brindle Wishes side, the blue grey she cat was about to give birth, "hold on, Brindle Wish, it's going to be all right" Weasel Fern said, trying to sooth the queens pain, "i- I can't it hurts!" Brindle wish screeched, there was a ripple and the first kit plopped down onto the ground.

Weasel fern began to lick the kit, it was a small blue grey tom, she placed the kit next to its mother, soon all of Brindle Wishes kit were all born, two she cats one blue grey, the other was a brown tabby like her father, and two tom the blue grey one and a brown tabby with white paws.

She looked over the kittens for anything wrong and stopped, the two blue grey kits were drastically smaller than the brown tabbies, she brushed it off they looked fine otherwise and they were suckling like their littermates.

She walked outside the den to announce their arrival in the clan, "two toms and two she cats" she called, Feather Step sighed in relief and pushed past her to see his mate and kits, she entered after him to see what the kits names were, the kits mewled as Feather Step placed his nose on each one of them, "they're lovely Brindle Wish" he told his mate eyes sparkling with happy tears.

"yes they are, I want you to name the tabbies ill name the grey kits" she told him, they looked at their kits and came up with their name "alright, I want them to be unique so Jump Kit for the tom and Leap Kit for the she cat" Feather Step suggested, "alright, and for these two their names will be Storm Kit and Rain Kit" Brindle Wish said tucking her four kit into the fur of her belly.

"Jump Kit, Leap Kit, Storm Kit and Rain Kit are all great names, I'll tell them to the clan" Weasel Fern said leaving the nursery, "the kits names are Jump Kit, Leap Kit, Storm Kit and Rain Kit" she called to the gathered cats, they cheered for the new kits happily "Jump Kit, Leap Kit, Storm Kit and Rain Kit" they called.

Droplet Paw and Swift Paw frowned, the new kits birth seemed to make everyone forget that they were becoming warriors today, Pale Star seeing leapt up onto the branch of the gnarled tree and called "all cats old enough to hunt their own prey and swim the current gather around the gnarled tree" the cats all moved from the nursery to listen to their leader's announcement.

"now, I know the birth of our clans new kits is a momentous occasion and we are all happy, but two of our young apprentices have proved themselves worthy today of becoming warriors, Swift Paw, Droplet Paw please step forward" Pale star called, the two apprentices stepped forward happy to be recognized by their leader.

"I, pale star, leader of shore clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on These two apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn" Pale star said, the two apprentices puffed out their chests, "Swift Paw, Droplet Paw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" pale star asked, "I do" Swift Paw mewed "I do too" droplet Paw agreed happily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Swift Paw from this moment on you will be known as Swift runner, StarClan honours your speed and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of shore clan" pale star called, Swift runner puffed out his black tabby chest in pride.

"Droplet Paw, from this moment on you will be known as Droplet Frost, StarClan honours your kindness and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of shore clan" pale star hopped down from the tree, she touched her nose to the two new warrior's foreheads, "swift runner, droplet frost, swift runner, droplet frost" the clan called.

Weasel fern smiled and called their names, Feather Paw then ran out of the nursery frantic, "weasel fern something's wrong with storm kit" he told her, "what?" she said running with him into the nursery, "he's not responding" feather step said, weasel ferns heart almost stopped, please no don't let this happen now when everything was going so well.

The two burst into the nursery, Brindle wish was weeping over her kits, the other kits were mewling, but storm kit was silent, weasel fern rushed over, just as she feared storm kits body was limp and unmoving he wasn't breathing atoll, he was dead only one hour after arriving in the world.

"I'm sorry, Brindle wish, storm kit is dead" she said sadly, "no, no he can't be, he was fine a minute ago" she said trying to get closer to her dead kit hoping he would start mewling again, weasel fern bowed her head at the queen's grief, feather paw sat there horrified at the death of his kit.

"he's in star clan now" weasel fern said sadly, "please storm kit no" brindle wish cried, feather step walked up to his mate and tried to comfort her the best he could while grieving himself, "I'll give you some time, we'll bury him in the morning" weasel fern said backing toward the nursery entrance.

Pale star was waiting outside to hear what the problem was, "what's wrong" she asked, "storm kit is dead, he stopped breathing. Brindle Wish and Feather Step are distraught" Weasel Fern replied sadly, "I give my condolences" pale star said bowing her head.

Feather step soon brought his sons limp body into the middle of camp to be mourned for, brindle wish couldn't help due to three other kits keeping her attention, the clan gathered around the barley 1-day old kitten, it was sad that this was his fate, "we may have not got to know him but I know he would have been a great warrior" pale star said touching her nose to the small kits body.

All the cats bowed their heads in grief, weasel fern looked up at silver pelt and wondered, do you see us little storm kit, we are your clan, I will make sure this never happens to another kit ever, Wesel fern sighed in sadness, she really needed an apprentice, perhaps one of brindle wishes kits would be interested in herbs.

I can't think of anything else to put in this chapter sorry.

Poor feather step and brindle wish losing one of their kits so soon

Storm kit and rain kit originally weren't going to exist it was just jump kit and leap kit, I just needed a bit more drama for what I have planned.

Should weasel fern get an apprentice so soon I don't know.


End file.
